A Nobreza do Lucifer
by Historias de Animes
Summary: Uma história sobre o casal Hyodou Issei e Valerie. Como eles sobrevivem aos desafios dos eventos de DXD com sua nobreza os apoiando, eles conseguirão ficarem juntos até o final e superar todas as dificuldades sendo elas diabos invejosos, parentes terroristas e até mesmo pais pervertidos. IssexFemVali com direito a harém.
1. Chapter 1

**Mais uma história de DXD e com o ditado diz 'Sai da frente que atrás vem gente com estamos chegando ao da história o Imperador do Harem que tem como previsão para acabar no Volume 7 então eu estarei lançando mais duas histórias de DXD entre outros projetos durante as próximas 2 semanas todos os dias terão lançamentos. Diferente das histórias anteriores essas novas irão fluir mais rápido e por isso os capítulos serão curtos em média um pouco mais de 1500 palavras. Então esperam que vocês curtam bastante. Boa leitura.**

 **1**

Era mais um dia comum na Academia Kuoh, o trio pervertido tinha sofrido outras de suas surras diárias pelo clube de Kendo e o conselho estudantil tinha que intervir para que eles não sofressem danos permanentes e ao mesmo tempo garantir que os meninos fossem devidamente punidos. Enquanto toda essa comoção ocorria do lado de fora do ginásio, dentro de um prédio antigo da escola uma certa ruiva observava os acontecimentos curiosa, principalmente no garoto de cabelos castanhos.

"Quem é ele Akeno? O de cabelos marrons?" Rias perguntou.

"Se me lembro bem ele é Issei Hyodou, também conhecido como o pervertido máximo do trio. Ele também tem um fetiche por seios ou algo do tipo e seu sonho é um harem. Curiosa sobre ele Bunchou?" Akeno respondeu.

"Entendo. Eu sinto alguma coisa sobre ele? Talvez uma Engrenagem Sagrada, mas bastante fraca por sinal." Rias comenta.

"Então você quer ele?" Akeno questiona.

"Talvez, ele talvez dê um bom Peão." Rias fala.

"Quebrar um novato, isso é tão emocionante." Akeno diz revelando seu lado sádico.

"De qualquer jeito Akeno." Rias começa movendo as peças do xadrez logo dando Xeque-mate na sua Rainha. "Vou enviar Koneko para observá-lo e também aumente a dificuldade da próxima vez."

"Eu pensei que estava difícil o suficiente." Akeno comenta vendo seu Rei entrando no banho.

 **2**

Depois de sua surra habitual no final da aula Issei estava se dirigindo de volta para sua casa, ele precisava de um tempo para relaxar contudo isso era impossível por causa da gata idiota que o perseguia por todos os lados. Esse dia estava ficando cada vez mais complicado, pena que essa era apenas a ponta do iceberg. Ao sair da escola Issei foi abordado por uma bela menina de imensos seios com cabelos negros e lindos olhos violetas usando o uniforme de sua escola e um pequeno colar com um pingente dourado.

"Você seria Issei Hyodou?" Ela pergunta timidamente.

"Sim." Ele concordou alegremente.

"Sabe desde a primeira vez que eu o vi eu me apaixonei por você por favor seja meu namorado?" Ela pede corando fortemente.

Issei abraça a menina apertado e sussurra no seu ouvido. "8."

A menina então faz beicinho e diz. "Não pode ser nada melhor eu me esforcei bastante dessa vez."

"Tem razão, mas o roteiro foi muito fraco Raynare." Issei comenta.

"De qualquer jeito quer sair comigo amanhã?" Ela pergunta.

"É claro." Issei responde.

 **3**

No outro dia pela manhã ele esperou pacientemente, Raynare chegou 30 minutos atrasadas, ela usava uma blusa roxa com uma saia branca e logo que chegou no local se agarrou ao braço esquerdo de Issei fazendo questão de tocá-lo com seu farto busto o que ganhou um pequeno blush do menino, mas que logo foi substituído por um sorriso maroto do mal de uma pessoa que apertou a bunda dela fazendo saltar um pouco de surpresa e corar profundamente. Os dois caminham tranquilamente aproveitando seu encontro até que Issei recebe um panfleto de uma menina com asas de morcego nas costas tentando fazer um cosplay, ele vê um símbolo de invocação de um diabo no papel e a marca do clã Gremory com o anuncio embaixo de 'Realizamos os seus desejos'.

"O que foi Issei?" Raynare perguntou espiando o panfleto.

"Parece que a família do atual Lucífer foi rebaixada para apenas um serviço desse nível." Issei comenta e os dois riem da inutilidade desses diabos.

"Eles pelos menos podiam agir mais como demônios, se querem uma coisa por que não simplesmente pegar?" Raynare zomba.

"Porque esse é um ditado do dragão faça tudo o que tú queres." Issei responde.

"Desculpas. Eu tinha esquecido que vocês dois são mais dragões do que diabos." Raynare diz.

"Tudo bem. De qualquer jeito Raynare o que você está fazendo aqui?" Issei fala se sentando numa soverteria.

"Eu não posso vê-lo sem qualquer motivo." Raynare retruca se sentando de frente para ele.

"Sim, mas uma Rainha nunca devia se afastar de seu Rei." Issei responde.

"Eu não estou me afastando, papai pediu para eu resolver alguns assuntos na cidade e também ele disse que seria bom você viver com mais alguém além daquela gata imunda." Raynare fala.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse fazendo o pedido dos dois.

"Então qual é o grande negócio afinal?" Issei pergunta.

"Bem isso é secreto, mas ele desconfia que o grupo de caídos da região está desobedecendo as suas ordens e ao invés de observar os usuários de Engrenagens Sagradas estão o matando." Raynare responde.

"Então ele quer que nós resolvemos isso? Que trabalheira." Issei fala.

"Eu sei." Raynare afirma quando o pedido dos dois chegam.

"Então o por que você realmente está aqui?" Issei questiona.

"Eu já não disse a missão." Raynare responde.

"Sim, mas eu sou mais do que o suficiente para isso então por que não apenas me dizer?" Issei disse.

"Bem você ver... Er que... Eu não posso contar agora." Raynare falou colocando as duas mãos juntas na frente dela pedindo desculpas.

Issei suspira e diz. "Então tudo bem. Vamos para casa."

"Já? E a nosso encontro foi só isso?" Raynare pede.

"Você sabe que eu sou casado." Issei disse.

"Eu sei, mas mesmo sendo a segunda eu ainda quero ter meu tempo com você depois de toda essa espera." Raynare fala.

Issei se levanta e estende a mão para ela. "Então vamos." Ela segura a mão dele e os dois ficam de pé e issei fala. "Mas primeiro." Ele pega o panfleto Gremory e o rasga em pedaços.

"Oh! Você vai fazer uma pequena brincadeira? Eu quero ajudar." Raynare afirma.

 **4**

Mais tarde no prédio do Clube de Ocultismo Rias estava bastante apreensiva, o menino que ela estava observando ainda não a tinha convocado e isso significava que ele provavelmente foi poupado pelo anjo caído ou pode ser que ela tenha descoberto o panfleto e tenha se livrado dele. Se considerasse todas as opções essa era a mais certa. Issei Hyodou foi morto. Uma peça que poderia ser adicionada em sua nobreza se foi, se ela pelo menos tivesse sido mais agressiva.

"Bunchou o que foi?" Akeno perguntou.

"Issei. O menino que estávamos observando." Rias explicou.

"Você está caída por ele." Akeno brincou.

"Não diga tal absurdo. Eu sou uma Gremory orgulhosa e só irei cair no amor por aquele que for digno de mim. Além do mais minha preocupação foi que ele não me convocou." Rias explicou.

"Então ele está morto. Anjos caídos são criaturas desprezíveis." Akeno declarou.

"Eu sei. Vou pedir para Sona avisar a todos o acontecimento." Rias disse.

 **5**

No outro dia Issei teve uma surpresa bastante agradável, ele acordou de frente para um belo par de peitos de uma menina de cabelos negros com duas orelhas de gatos e duas caudas. Virando a cabeça por outro lado ele encontrou um segundo par de seios de outra garota de cabelos escuros, detalhe as duas estavam totalmente nuas. Embora a situação parecesse estranha aos olhos de várias pessoas essa é uma situação bastante normal na mansão Hyodou, ele beijou as duas meninas e saiu da cama para mais um dia normal de aula.

"Parece que a casa vai lotar de novo." fala.

"Bom dia Pai." Issei disse.

"Bom dia vocês dois." cumprimenta trazendo o café da manhã.

"Bom dia Mãe." Issei fala.

"Aquelas duas não vão descer não?" Ela pergunta.

"Bem você sabe que Kuroka e Raynare são um pouco preguiçosas pela manhã." Issei comenta.

"Eu sei, mas pelo menos elas deviam comparecer para o café em família." Ela diz.

"Acalme-se querida tudo vai ficar bem. Agora garoto você tem duas meninas belas em casa que dormem no seu quarto, será que sua esposa não irá brigar com você." fala.

"Ela pode ficar com um pouco de ciúmes, mas você sabe com ela é." Issei diz.

"É incrível como nosso garoto pervertido encontrou uma menina tão boa de coração." fala.

"Mãe!" Issei diz.

"Bom dia." Raynare fala descendo do segundo andar já totalmente vestida.

"Bom dia Nya~" Kuroka diz ao seu lado.

"Bom dia Raynare, Kuroka." Issei fala e depois pergunta. "Por que está vestida desse jeito Raynare?"

"A partir de hoje eu estarei estudando com você." Ela responde.

"Que inveja Nya~Eu quero estudar com Issei também Nya~" Kuroka diz.

"Por falar nisso eu vi sua irmã ontem me seguindo." Issei comenta.

"Shirone? Como ela está? Nya~" Kuroka questiona.

"Bem eu acho. Ela parecia um pouco fria, mas ela estava bem." Issei responde.

"Issei. Raynare. Vocês dois vão se atrasar se não se apressarem." diz e os dois adolescentes saem depressa de casa.

 **6**

"Prazer em me juntar a vocês eu sou Amano Raynare." Ela disse causando um alvoroço na sala.

"Ela é demais!" Os meninos gritaram exaltados.

"Não deixem os pervertidos mexerem com ela." As meninas falaram alto.

"Então Raynare aonde você vai sentar?" O professor pediu.

"Tem um espaço vago ali no fundo." Ela apontou para o assento vazio do lado de Issei.

"Não Raynare!" Uma menina gritou.

"Tome outro lugar. Fique longe do Hyodou." Outra menina avisou.

"Por que?" Raynare pergunta.

"Para seu próprio bem. Fique longe dessa besta pervertida." A menina falou.

Raynare caminhou até Issei e olhou para ele. "Você realmente tem uma péssima reputação."

"Palavras doem Raynare." Issei disse fingindo ser perfurado no coração.

"Tanto faz." Ela falou se sentando no seu local.

"Raynare você conhece a besta Issei?" Uma menina questionou.

"Claro que sim. Ele é o meu amante." Ela respondeu.

"Amante?!" Todos na sala gritaram.

 **Eu tenho algumas partes que irão explicar as brechas na história e vou lançá-las explicando um pouco do passado de Issei e os encontros com os outros. Como muitos já notaram por causa do título a Nobreza do Lucífer, essa história terá Vali como uma Garota.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Galera o segundo capítulo da nobreza do Lucífer e vou logo explicando que diferente das outras histórias do fanfic que essas novas por serem mais curtas eu estarei atualizando mais rápido, ou seja em troca de velocidade nas postagens elas serão menores do que as habituais e eu por mais que eu pense eu não sei qual é a reação de vocês a esses capítulos então eu peço que deixem seus comentários se estão gostando do enredo mais dinâmico. Boa leitura.**

 **1**

"Hyodou seu bastardo como você tem uma amante?" Motohama gritou irritado.

"Você não era um de nós?" Matsuda disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Raynare como você pode gostar de um pervertido como ele?" Katase pediu.

"Ela tem razão ele é a pior pessoa de toda a escola." Murayama comenta.

"Eu não vejo nada de ruim nele ser pervertido, para falar a verdade é até bom que ele seja dessa maneira. Principalmente na cama." Ela diz maliciosamente.

"Raynare você está apenas jogando gasolina no fogo." Issei fala vendo o incêndio se intensificar.

"Mas sério toda essa comoção por que eles me viram, nem imagino quando eles souberem dela." Raynare diz.

"Caça ao Hyodou!" Todos na sala disseram.

Issei aproveitou o momento e correu, logo ele estava sendo perseguido por uma multidão de homens e mulheres com espadas de madeira, extintores de incêndio e tudo que se pudesse arranjar numa escola.

"Hey Tsubaki que comoção é aquela?" Sona perguntou vendo a multidão.

"Não tenho ideia." Ela respondeu.

"Aquele desgraçado!" Saji passou correndo pelas duas, mas voltou seu caminho quando viu a sua Kaichou. "Bom dia Kaichou!" Ele diz.

"Bom dia Saji. O que está acontecendo?" Sona questiona.

"É o pervertido do Hyodou." Ele disse chocando as duas. "Uma nova garota linda chegou e diz ser a sua namorada e agora as pessoas estão lutando para protegê-la da besta."

"Hyodou? Issei Hyodou?" Sona pergunta.

"Sim Kaichou. Por que a dúvida?" Saji questiona.

"Porque Issei Hyodou era para ter morrido ontem por um anjo caído." Sona responde.

"Para mim ele parece o Issei de sempre." Saji disse.

"E a garota nova como ela é?" Sona perguntou.

"Se me lembro bem ela tem cabelos negros e olhos violetas, além disso ela tem um peitão." Saji respondeu babando um pouco na última parte.

"100 palmadas depois da aula." Sona fala.

"Desculpas Kaichou!" Saji gritou arrependido.

 **2**

"Finalmente as coisas se acalmaram." Disse Issei se sentando debaixo de uma árvore, finalmente depois de 4 horas de perseguição ele havia conseguido uma folga.

"Não foi tão ruim assim, lembra quando Arthur descobriu que você e Bikou estavam nos espionando nas fontes termais." Raynare fala.

"Nem diga isso? Levou 10 horas até ele se acalmar por termos visto sua irmã nua." Issei diz.

"Então o que quer fazer com os diabos dessa escola? Você sabe que estamos sendo observados?" Raynare fala.

"Se comparar com a sua irmã mais velha essa garota é uma piada." Issei diz.

"Tem razão, mesmo assim estamos sobre um território sobre a proteção de dois diabos. Não podemos agir livremente sem quebrar algumas regras." Raynare comenta.

"Eu sei, mas também pouco importa. Então você já conseguiu achar os caídos da cidade?" Issei pergunta.

"Sim. Eles estão usando a igreja como base de operações, contudo eu não posso fazer nada sem provas para usar contra eles. Então não posso acabar com isso ainda?" Raynare reclama irritada.

"As coisas tem que serem feitas com cuidado, se alguma coisa dar errado o conflito pode se alastrar e causar um grande incidente entre duas das 3 facções." Issei disse.

"Eu sei. Se alguma coisa acontecer com as pirralhas Gremory e Sitri seus irmão vão reagir e se algo acontecer com vocês o papai e seu sogro irá reagir também." Raynare fala.

"Nem fale. Contudo eu sou curioso para saber quem merece o título?" Issei pergunta.

"Ao custo de todo o Japão. Não vale a pena." Raynare responde.

"De qualquer jeito temos companhia." Issei fala, logo um homem de cabelos loiros chega ao local.

"Você seria Raynare Amano?" Ele pergunta.

"Não pense em roubar ela seu príncipe Bishounen?" Issei gritou se colocando entre eles.

"Conhecido seu?" Raynare questiona.

"Esse é Kiba Yuuto, ele é chamado de príncipe pelas meninas da escola. Um ser odiado pelos homens que não devia existir." Issei declarou.

"Raynare peço que me acompanhe, a presidenta Rias do clube de ocultismo quer falar com você." Kiba diz.

"Parece que eu terei que resolver uns assuntos Issei, pode ir na frente hoje." Raynare fala.

"Tudo bem Raynare." Issei diz se levantando para ir embora.

 **3**

Dentro de um prédio antigo na academia Kuoh Raynare entrou escoltada por Kiba, ela entrou numa grande sala com uma mesa no centro e três sófas para seus convidados. Dentro do local tinha uma menina de cabelos brancos comendo um Doritos enquanto a observava, tinha também uma garota de cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo que olhava ameaçadoramente para ela e por fim tinha uma menina de cabelos vermelhos sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa.

"Anjo caído Raynare eu quero saber suas intenções aqui na academia?" Rias questionou.

"Vejo que a educação e a cordialidade estão em faltas na casa Gremory, eu pensei que a família do atual Lucífer saberia como tratar os seus convidados." Raynare disse.

Todos olhavam feio para ela tentando intimidar a garota, pena que nada adiantaria pois eles eram apenas muito fracos para serem considerados uma ameaça para ela. Rias então falou. "Eu sou Rias Gremory, a responsável pela proteção dessa cidade. Agora o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bem Rias Gremory meu único propósito na região e fazer valer as ordens que recebi dos lideres da Grigori." Raynare falou.

"E que ordens são essas matar usuário de Engrenagens Sagradas?" Rias zombou.

"Não use esse tom comigo Gremory, existem poucas pessoas que podem falar comigo dessa maneira e se você fizer isso de novo não pense que seu irmão vai lhe proteger." Raynare diz.

"Por que não acalmamos os ânimos. Assim podemos resolver as coisas de maneira mais rápida e poderemos ficar longe de sua presença desagradável." Akeno fala.

"Engraçado logo você dizer isso, nós somos mais parecidas do que você pensa. De qualquer jeito eu vou permitir você sair dessa pois respeito muito o seu pai." Raynare diz.

"Não me associe com ele." Akeno fala levantando a voz.

"Calma Akeno. Ela está tentando mexer conosco e nos fazer atacar primeiro." Rias adverte. "De qualquer maneira Anjo caído Raynare quero saber suas intenções na cidade? O que você quer dizer como fazer valer as ordens da Grigori?"

"Infelizmente um grupo de anjo caídos desertores estão agindo na região e eu fui enviada para por um fim a isso." Raynare explica.

"Então por que já não fez o serviço?" Kiba pergunta.

"Diferente de vocês diabos bárbaros eu não posso acabar com eles sem provas de suas ações, além disso eles estão sobre ordens de outra pessoa de classificação elevada. Então eu tenho que puxar todo o pano que esconde essa sujeira." Raynare responde.

"Uma curiosidade anjo caído. Issei Hyodou?" Rias perguntou.

"Issei? O que tem ele?" Raynare questiona.

"Por que você não o matou ontem?" Rias pergunta.

"E por que eu iria matá-lo? Eu não expliquei a minha missão?" Raynare questiona.

"Certo, mas por que sair com ele?" Rias pergunta.

"Porque é o Issei. Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo que estava com saudades de ter um tempo sozinho com ele sem nenhuma das outras incomodando." Raynare responde.

"Outras? Issei está alinhado com os caídos?" Rias pergunta.

"Não Issei está mais alinhado com ele mesmo, nós fazemos o que queremos." Raynare diz.

"Uma última pergunta. Qual é a Engrenagem Sagrada dele?" Rias pergunta.

"Pela forma atual dela ela é uma Duas Vezes Critical, uma coisa de baixo valor." Raynare responde.

"Apenas isso, então tudo bem pode ir." Rias diz.

"Adeus então." Um círculo de magia branco se forma no chão, diferentemente de ser dos padrões dos caídos era de um diabo. Ela não reconheceu totalmente o emblema, mas ela reconheceu que já tinha visto aquele desenho em algum lugar.

 **4**

"Eu estou perdida?" Uma freira de cabelos loiros disse chorando no chão.

"Você está bem?" Issei perguntou ao se aproximar dela.

"Você consegue me entender?" A loira perguntou.

"Claro. Eu sou Issei. Issei Hyodou." Ele respondeu estendendo a mão.

"Eu sou Asia Argento." Ela diz aceitando a ajuda para se levantar.

"E então Asia o que está fazendo por aqui?" Issei perguntou.

"Bem é que eu estou perdida? Eu estava procurando a igreja da cidade." Ela responde.

"Entendo. Ela é um pouco escondida, mas eu posso lhe levar até lá." Issei diz.

"Muito obrigado Issei." Asia fala.

"Então de onde você veio?" Ele perguntou.

"Da Itália." Asia responde.

"É um lugar muito bonito de verdade, eu me lembro de passar um bom tempo da minha vida por lá." Issei diz.

"Você foi a Itália?" Asia pergunta.

"Sim. Milão, Veneza e Genova eu passei por todas essas cidades quando eu era mais novo, para falar a verdade eu viajei quase o mundo inteiro." Issei responde.

"Você tem uma vida agitada Issei." Asia diz.

"Obrigado." Issei fala, mas logo sua atenção é tirada por uma criança chorando por causa do joelho ralado. Asia corre até ele e começa a curar suas feridas com uma luz verde, depois o menino se levanta e sai correndo enquanto ela volta para o seu lado. "Você tem uma Engrenagem Sagrada?" Issei pergunta curioso.

"Sim. Ela é chamada Crepúsculo da Cura, eu posso curar qualquer espécie do mundo." Asia responde.

"Você não seria a aquela mulher santa que foi expulsa da igreja por curar um diabo?" Issei pergunta.

Asia para no seu caminho e olha profundamente triste, mas responde. "Sim. Ele chegou machucado com um pouco de sangue nos seus cabelos verdes no local, então como minha obrigação eu o curei."

"Ele tinha olhos laranjas?" Issei questiona.

"Sim." Asia disse surpresa e vê Issei suspira pesadamente então ela pergunta. "Você o conhece?"

"Infelizmente você acabou de ser pega no golpe do Astaroth." Issei responde.

"Golpe do Astaroth?" Asia pergunta assustada.

"Sim. Chamamos assim por que quem faz isso é Diodora Astaroth um diabo de alta classe irmão do Beelzebub atual. Ele tem um fetiche por arrastar mulheres santas para o inferno e quebrar suas mentes por diversão, ele é totalmente desprezível. Se eu fosse você eu tomava cuidado, ele não deve ter desistido de você ainda." Issei explicou.

"Como você sabe de tudo isso Issei?" Asia questiona.

"Bem eu acho que eu não me apresentei direito para você. Eu sou Issei Hyodou Lucífer, um diabo." Issei responde.

 **É isso esse capítulo foi mais para mostrar a reação da escola de Issei como ele tem uma amante e para também marcar o encontro de Asia e Issei. E agora eu gostaria de lançar um desafio ao pessoal que acompanha a história, quem está na nobreza do Lucífer? Deixem suas ideias nos comentários e até a próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui galera a atualização da Nobreza do Lucífer e esse capítulo realmente promete, eu recomendo lerem até o final. Boa leitura.**

 **1**

"Issei você é um diabo?" Asia questionou assustada.

"Sim. Por que algum problema?" Issei pergunta como se não fosse nada demais.

"Não pode ser! Meu primeiro amigo é um demônio." Asia diz caindo no chão chorando.

"Hey! Qual é? Não é tão ruim assim. Eu juro que não vou machucá-la." Issei fala.

"Realmente?" Ela pergunta com esperança.

"Pode contar comigo." Ele respondeu batendo no peito.

"Obrigado Issei. Até que você é bastante engraçado para um diabo." Asia comenta.

"Obrigado. Eu realmente tenho esse dom não é?" Ele disse.

"Com certeza." Asia falou rindo.

"De qualquer jeito Asia o que lhe traz a cidade? Por que procurar a igreja se você foi expulsa dela?" Issei perguntou.

"Bem eu recebi uma carta de um padre dizendo que eu era bem vinda para vir para essa igreja, então eu estou aqui." Asia respondeu inocentemente.

"Você é inocente demais." Issei afirma perplexo pela história.

"Como assim?" Ela questionou.

"Você não achou estranho que pouco tempo depois que foi considerada um herege e expulsa de todas as igrejas no mundo, uma igreja logo nessa parte do mundo soubesse o seu caso e lhe oferece abrigo fosse tudo um ato de um ser lá em cima flutuando num trono de nuvens no céu." Issei falou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?! Tudo existe pela vontade de Deus, ele nos protege e guia o nossos caminhos e se ele me está fazendo passar por tamanho tormento eu irei enfrentá-lo para chegar ao seu glorioso reino." Asia declara.

"Não existe essa vontade, Ele está morto." Issei afirma.

"Quem está morto?!" Ela pergunta.

"Aquele comanda os céus." Issei respondeu.

"Não pode ser! Isso é mentira! Deus não está morto!" Asia fala.

"Sim ele está e sabe como eu sei disso, por que quem o matou foi alguém da minha família o Lucífer original morreu o matando." Issei declara.

Asia cai no chão, seus joelhos não aguentam mais suportar o seu peso e lágrimas caiam de seus olhos sem vida enquanto ela resmungava palavras irreconhecíveis. Ela então passou para fora com o choque e caiu no chão sem reação.

"Desculpa fazer isso com você, mas dói menos quando você não sabe por último. Pode me odiar, mas isso é para seu próprio bem eu não posso deixar você se envolver em algo desse tipo." Issei diz pegando o corpo dela e desaparecendo num círculo mágico.

 **2**

Issei aparece dentro do seu quarto com Asia, ele consegue ver que ele não tinha sequer uma privacidade pois Raynare e Kuroka estavam jogando um videogame de corrida na sua televisão de 60 polegadas.

"Issei ~nya o que você fez com ela ~nya?" Kuroka pergunta vendo a menina loira inconsciente sobre o ombro dele.

"Aparentemente eu sou o único que está trabalhando pois ela é o pacote que os caídos traidores estavam se referindo." Issei responde deixando Asia na sua cama.

"Ela é aquela possuidora de Engrenagem Sagrada rara que eles estavam esperando?" Raynare pergunta.

"Exatamente." Issei responde.

"Não quero dizer que eu sou a esperta ~nya, mas não devíamos deixá-la com caídos para temos prova da sua traição ~nya?" Kuroka questiona.

"Os planos mudaram. Eu sei quem está por trás disso tudo, parece que essa garota aqui conseguiu atrair a atenção de alguém bastante problemático. O Astaroth." Issei responde.

"Então aquele pirralho mimado está por trás disso tudo, entendo que ele tem um fetiche por mulheres santas, mas por que os caídos estariam trabalhando com ele?" Raynare pergunta.

"Eu acho que os caídos não são o cérebro desse plano." Issei responde.

"Nya~ Por falar nisso eu escutei rumores bastantes estranhos na cidade, pessoas sendo mutiladas e seus restos penduradas numa cruz, além de um padre loiro de olhos vermelhos ~nya." Kuroka comenta.

"O Padre Insano está na cidade também, se lembro bem ele trabalha para o Bispo Genocida." Issei diz.

"Tem razão quanto a isso, mas ainda não responde por que os caídos estão ajudando. Para eles obedecerem de tal maneira quanto estão fazendo eles tem que ter alguém bastante poderoso lhes dando cobertura." Raynare fala.

"Tem razão. Mas qual anjo caído seria louco o suficiente para causar problemas num território que está sobre a proteção das irmãzinhas de dois dos Maous sabendo que poderia causar uma guerra entre as facções?" Issei questiona.

"Bem eu acho que sei quem estamos procurando, só existe uma pessoa na Grigori que seja importante o bastante e tenha o desejo por uma guerra sem sentido. Kokabiel." Raynare diz.

"Aquele irritante ~nya, eu me lembro dele olhando para a gente com aqueles olhos de desagrado ~nya." Kuroka fala irritada pelas lembranças do anjo caído.

"Kuroka se acalme. Papai está anos no encalço de Kokabiel há anos e nunca conseguiu pegá-lo, essa pode ser a chance que precisamos." Raynare disse.

 **3**

Os três chegaram em frente a igreja da cidade, era o fim de tarde e os últimos raios de sol estavam a vista do horizonte. O local até que estava bem conservado pela sua idade, sem falar que estamos no Japão a religião xintoísta é muito mais presente que o cristianismo. Logo, a igreja devia ter muito poucos fiéis. A ação era bastante simples acabar com todos lá dentro, para começar Kuroka ergueu uma barreira ao redor da construção evitando qualquer intrometido que se aventurasse no local.

"Está pronta ~nya!" A Nekoshou falou.

"Então vamos nessa, creio que a recepção já deva estar pronta." Raynare disse.

"Certo. Eu vou bater." Issei falou socando a porta a explodindo pelos ares, ele entrou dentro da igreja e se deparou com mais de 30 exorcistas com armas em punho, atrás deles havia três anjos caídos. Um homem alto de cabelos escuros, uma linda mulher de cabelos azuis e uma menina lolica loira. O Hyodou então fala. "Boa tarde ou será Boa noite, isso não importa muito. Atenção todos você são acusados de assassinar humanos sem o devida razão, além de tentativa de roubo de engrenagens sagradas na região. Não haverá qualquer julgamento, em nome da Grigori todos vocês serão executados."

"Em nome da Grigori?! Como um diabo como você ousa falar em nome da minha facção!" A mulher de cabelos azuis gritou.

"Simples Kalawarner, suas ações juntas com Milted e Dohnaseek chegaram aos ouvidos de Azazel e como punição pelos seus crimes vocês serão exterminados." Raynare disse.

"Raynare como você ousa trair a sua espécie?" Dohnaseek gritou.

Asas negras de diabo surgiram nas costas de Raynare enquanto ela levantou voou para encarar os três. "Não fui eu quem traiu os caídos, foram vocês que desonraram a Grigori." Ela disse convocando raios na sua mão.

"Um diabo? Mas quando?" Milted gritou apavorada.

"Há anos atrás." Raynare respondeu. Na sua mão raios começaram a se concentrar em uma intensa luz dourada, temendo por suas vidas os três atacam simultaneamente a menina de cabelos negros com suas lanças de luzes, mas antes que elas pudessem tocá-la ela dispara seu Raio Santo a aniquilando como se fossem brinquedo de criança e acertando todos os três. Depois do show de luzes douradas apenas penas negras caiem do céu.

"Incrível. Esse é o poder da aprendiz de Baraquiel, ela realmente treinou duro." Issei declara.

"Issei ~nya é a nossa vez." Kuroka afirma pressionando seu corpo nas suas costas, ela cria uma barreira mágica entre eles e os exorcistas que os atacavam com as suas espadas.

"Eu sei." Ele disse um círculo mágico vermelho aparece na sua mão e dele uma grande explosão de fogo e explode toda uma parte da igreja deixando um rastro carbonizado de destruição, se não fosse pela proteção de Kuroka o estrago com certeza seria maior.

"Você também ficou mais forte Issei, suas chamas realmente são tão fortes quanto as de Tanin." Raynare disse voltando ao nível do solo puxando ele para um abraço, o afastando de Kuroka. Logo Issei virou um cabo de guerra entre as duas meninas sexys.

 **4**

"Aonde eu estou?" Asia disse acordando de seu sono, ela olhou ao redor e encontrou-se deitada dentro de uma cama gigante em um enorme quarto luxuoso.

"Vejo que finalmente você acordou." Uma voz chamou sua atenção, ao seu lado direito sentada no sofá assistindo o jornal tinha uma bela menina de longos cabelos cinzas, ela tinha feições suaves no rosto e um grande par de peitos que combinava com a linda forma feminina de seu corpo numa calça vermelha fosca e uma blusa branca com um casaco de couro negro.

"Quem é você? E aonde eu estou?" Asia perguntou assustada.

"Você está na mansão Hyodou. Issei lhe trouxe aqui para não ser pega no perigo." A menina respondeu.

"Que perigo? Tudo que eu me lembro é que Deus..." Ela parou a sentença agarrando seu braços se tremendo toda.

"Então ele te contou, considere-se sortuda em ser uma das poucas a saber o grande segredo do céu. A sua morte foi abafada pelas três facções por medo do ataque de outras religiões." A menina explicou.

"Como o mundo pode existir?! Como posso viver sabendo que ele morreu?!" Asia questionou.

"Dá maneira de sempre, quando você nasceu ele não existia mais. Contudo sua vontade ainda está presente nas pessoas como você, então de certa forma ele não está morto." Ela explicou.

"Eu acho que isso melhora um pouco as coisas, mas do que Issei quer me proteger?" Asia disse.

"Hoje a noite, eles atacaram a igreja que você estava indo. Ela é um refúgio de exorcistas traidores e anjos caídos, se você estivesse lá haveria uma grande chance de você morrer." Ela explica.

"De certa forma quem é você?" Asia pergunta.

"Eu sou Valerie Lucífer Hyodou, a esposa de Issei." Vali respondeu.

 **E é isso pessoal se vocês gostaram peço que deixem seus comentários e também marquem tanto a história como eu como favorito e acompanhe a história. Uma última coisa, Asia não entrará na nobreza do Lucífer porque ela tem uma Engrenagem Sagrada e como o Time Vali é composto de pessoas que não as possuem eu acho legal continuar dessa maneira. Claro que Vali e Issei são exceções a essa regra, quanto as cena de luta o porque ela foi curta é justamente pela diferença de poderes entre eles. Até a próxima pessoal.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pessoal desculpe por não haver postagens nesses 2 dias, eu sinto muito por isso. A verdade é que eu tive alguns problemas com a internet, mas não foi culpa minha a net daqui é um contrato de condominio então eu não pude fazer nada além de deixar o sindico resolver, para vocês entenderem a situação eu estou usando a internet da casa de outra pessoa. Contudo, deixando os problemas de lado aqui está mais um capítulo da Nobreza do Lucífer e este capítulo irá contar um pouco do encontro de Vali e Issei. Boa Leitura.**

"Porcaria Azazel por que isso?" Issei gritou enquanto fugia.

 **"Treinamento minha bunda. Ele só queria um alguém para dispensar suas antigas namoradas**." **Draig disse dentro de sua engrenagem sagrada.**

"Eu juro que irei saquear a coleção de pornôs dele quando voltar." Issei falou.

 **"Pode contar comigo parceiro, eu quero ver o desgraçado sofrer. Eu um Dragão Celestial sendo rebaixado a isso é demais."** **Draig reclamou.**

"Cale a boca e me ajude a fugir." Issei replicou.

"Como foi o treinamento Issei?" Shemazel perguntou quando o menino chegou na base dos anjos caídos. O Vice-comadante dos caídos tinha tomado um pouco de apreço pelo garoto depois que Azazel o trouxe, embora uma parte seja que ele viu Issei como uma alma que poderia ser salva de ser uma desgraça de pervertido como seu companheiro.

"Eu irei matar Azazel depois disso." Issei declarou. Suas roupas estavam quase todas destruídas e seu cabelo era uma bagunça.

"O que ele fez dessa vez?" O anjo caído perguntou.

"Ele me usou como carteiro para dispensar suas namoradas." Issei respondeu.

"Aquele preguiçoso desgraçado. Pode ficar tranquilo Issei, irei garantir que isso não aconteça mais." Shemazel disse com raiva andando até o laboratório de pesquisa com Issei no reboque.

Quando chegaram lá ele viu uma cena curiosa e familiar que aconteceu a quase um ano atrás, Azazel estava examinando uma menina de cabelos cinzas e olhos azuis. Exatamente como ele fez com Issei no ano passado, isso significava péssimas notícias. Shemazel começa. "Eu vim aqui reclamar de seu treinamento ou melhor trabalho infantil e encontro você fazendo isso com uma menina menor de idade."

"Espera Shemazel eu estava apenas a examinando." Azazel tenta se justificar desesperado, mas no final ele prefere correr.

"Não pense em fugir." O outro anjo caído foi correndo atrás do outro com várias lanças de luzes na mão.

"Você está bem?" Issei pergunta a menina pelada dando um cobertor para ela.

"Sim." Ela respondeu se enrolando nele.

"Eu sou Issei, mas pode me chamar de Ise." Ele disse.

"Eu sou Valerie, Vali se quiser." Ela falou.

"Então o Tio Pervertido quero dizer Azazel lhe trouxe para cá?" Issei perguntou.

"Sim. Eu não tinha nenhum lugar para ir." Vali respondeu.

"E seus pais?" Issei questionou.

Nesse momento Vali endureceu e as memórias de constantes abusos sofridos por suas mãos pareciam quebrar a alma da pobre garota. Ela tremia sem parar. Issei vendo sua reação abraça a menina apertadamente querendo proteger a garota de suas lembranças que as machucavam, Vali lentamente aceitou o abraço do garoto e o abraçou também. Por alguma razão ela sentia como se pudesse confiar nele, depois disso os dois ficaram sentados um ao lado do outro compartilhando o cobertor conversando tranquilamente.

"Vali por que Azazel estava lhe examinando?" Issei perguntou.

"Bem ele estava fazendo os testes com a minha Engrenagem Sagrada." Vali respondeu.

"Então você também tem uma? Posso ver?" Issei pede.

"Claro." Vali responde e um par de asas brancas e azuis saem de suas costas. "Essa é a Divine Divining. Uma das 13 Longinus a Engrenagem Sagrada que possui o Dragão Celestial Branco Albion, embora ele não fale ainda comigo."

"Eu acho que posso resolver isso." Issei disse e de sua mão aparece uma luva vermelha com pedras verdes.

 **"Esse sentimento desagradável. Albion!" A voz grita dentro da Engrenagem de Issei.**

 **"Só conheço uma voz irritante desse jeito Draig!" A Engrenagem Sagrada de Vali respondeu.**

"Funcionou Vali." Issei fala.

"Issei essa coisa na sua mão será que é?" Vali pergunta assustada.

"Essa é a Boosted Gear. Uma das 13 Longinus a Engrenagem Sagrada que possui o Dragão Celestial Vermelho Draig." Issei responde, antes de gritar. "Vocês dois calem a boca, não estão vendo que eu e Vali estamos conversando."

 **"Como o titular do Draig ousa falar assim comigo." Albion fala.**

 **"Não fale desse jeito como o meu parceiro." Draig reclama.**

"Por que vocês não ficam em silêncio e tentam se lembrar o do por que se odeiam tanto." Issei sugere fazendo os dois dragões celestiais murcharem de humilhação por não se lembrarem mais o motivo de sua famosa luta.

"Issei por que está fazendo isso comigo? Nós dois somos inimigos naturais?" Vali pergunta desesperada.

"Inimigos por que?" Issei questiona.

"Você tem o Vermelho e eu o Branco, devíamos lutar um contra o outro até a morte." Vali responde.

"Prefiro que isso não ocorra. Entenda uma coisa Vali eu não sou Vermelho ou qualquer merda disso, sou Issei Hyodou e eu não vou lutar com você." Issei responde.

"Mas é o destino do Vermelho e do Branco." Vali insiste.

"Então eu vou me tornar alguém acima de tantos os Dragões Celestiais assim eu irei fazer meu próprio destino e não seguir a desses dois." Issei fala determinado.

"Acima dos dragões celestiais?" Vali pergunta.

"Claro. Meu destino é meu para fazer o que eu quiser e o mesmo se aplica a você Vali, somos quem somos e não o que um Dragão parasita no nosso corpo determina." Issei responde.

 **"Quem você está chamando de parasita!" Draig grita com raiva.**

"Tem razão Issei. Eu sou Valerie Lucífer e tenho o meu orgulho, eu não vou sucumbir a esse destino amaldiçoado." Vali declarou e adicionou na sua mente. 'E eu irei ficar o resto da minha vida com você.'

 **"Não pode ser" Meu titular caiu para o usuário do idiota." Albion fala.**

"Eu nunca pensei que viria isso, o Vermelho e o Branco se abraçando confortavelmente nos braços um do outro." Azazel comenta.

"Mesmo assim Lucífer?" Shemazel pergunta.

"É uma longa história." Azazel responde.

 **Chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo e eu estou avisando que o próximo irá sair daqui a pouco, como desculpas por não ter publicados histórias por 2 dias eu estarei colocando 4 publicações por dia. Então até logo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui a segunda atualização do dia da Nobreza do Lucífer e com esse capítulo voltamos a história para o tempo atual, vimos o encontro de Vali e Issei no capítulo passado e agora vamos voltar ao tempo normal da série DXD. Boa Leitura.**

 **1**

"Que visão horrível." Kiba disse.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Rias questionou olhando para a cena de destruição.

Rias e seus três servos estavam do lado de fora de onde uma vez já foi a Igreja da Cidade de Kuoh, agora o local estava todo destruído com várias marcas de queimada e cinzas espalhadas pelo chão, alguns que tiveram sorte não foram totalmente transformados em cinzas, mas os esqueletos carbonizados mostravam que foram mortos com um único ataque.

"Parece que alguém eliminou mais do que apenas esse humanos." Akeno comenta enquanto se agachava no chão pegando algumas penas negras antes de mostrar ao grupo.

"Sempai isso não são?" Koneko questionou.

"Exatamente penas de anjos caídos, aqui era a base de operações dele." Akeno responde.

"Será que isso seria obra dela?" Rias perguntou.

"Você está falando daquele anjo caído Raynare Bunchou, duvido que ela seria forte o bastante para causar tamanha destruição." Kiba respondeu.

"Tem razão, de qualquer jeito temos que falar com ela. Ela é a representante da Grigori se alguém exterminou eles em nosso território eles podem pensar que isso é uma agressão não provocada." Rias falou.

"Certo Bunchou." Kiba e Akeno disseram.

"Koneko você entendeu?" Rias perguntou, mas a menina não respondeu. "Koneko!"

"Hai hai Bun Bunchou." A menina de cabelos brancos finalmente respondeu, no entanto sua voz estava fraca retratando o seu medo.

"Koneko o que foi?" Rias perguntou.

"Esse cheiro." Ela respondeu se abaixando no chão e cobrindo a cabeça de medo.

"Koneko você está bem? Que cheiro?" Rias questionou.

"O cheiro dela! Ela estava AQUI!" Koneko gritou.

"Koneko! Quem estava aqui?" Rias disse segurando a sua Torre tremendo.

"Minha irmã." A menina de cabelos brancos respondeu como se as palavras morressem ao saírem de sua boca.

Nesse momento todo o grupo Gremory congelou preocupado, a irmã de Koneko um Diabo Vadio de alta categoria de Rank SS de perigo Kuroka. Rias perguntou. "É verdade isso?"

"Sim, eu também sinto mais dois cheiros que reconheço." Koneko respondeu.

"Quem são eles?" Akeno questionou.

"Um é de Raynare e o outro é daquele garoto Issei." Koneko afirma.

"Será que eles estão juntos?" Rias perguntou curiosa.

"Isso não faria sentido Bunchou, o que um humano, um anjo caído e um diabo vadio teriam em comum?" Kiba perguntou.

"Todos eles são procurados pela Grigori." Akeno respondeu.

"Contudo, eles deviam saber que tomar criminosos do submundo para suas próprias fileiras pode se considerado uma provocação diplomática. Amanhã eu quero aqueles dois na minha sala e avisem a Sona, quero estar preparada para qualquer surpresa." Rias afirmou.

"Certo Bunchou!" Eles declararam.

 **2**

"Todos vocês prestem atenção! Hoje iremos receber mais duas alunas transferidas e espero que vocês as tratem com respeito." A professora avisou aos seus alunos.

A primeira menina a entrar tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, ela era muito bonita e logo os homens estavam comemorando.

"Olá a todos eu sou Asia Argento." Ela disse.

"Ela é linda." Matsuda falou.

"78-51-82." Motohama gritou animado.

"Olha o cabelo dela! Ela deve ser estrangeira!" Katase afirmou.

"Ela parece ser tão simpática." Murayama declara.

"Eu vim da Itália e atualmente estou vivendo com Issei Hyodou." Asia afirma.

"O que?!" Todos gritaram surpresos.

"Por que as coisas só estão acontecendo com você?" Motohama gritou o sacudindo pela gola.

"Você nos traiu!" Matsuda falou o segurando.

"Como você pode ficar tranquila morando com tal besta?" Katase perguntou.

"Ele pode ter câmeras escondidas no seu quarto!" Murayama afirmou.

"Todos vocês silêncio!" A professora gritou chamando a atenção da turma, depois ela voltou para o seu tom calmo de sempre. "Agora nossa segunda aluna transferida."

Todos na sala congelaram quando a nova figura entrou no quarto, ela tinha um lindo cabelo cinza para o branco, um corpo bem cuidado e esbelto com um enorme par de seios. Ela caminhava elegantemente com confiança em seu entorno, todos na sala se admirarão com tal beleza. Ela então falou. "Eu sou a nova estudante Valerie Hyodou. Espero que possamos nos dar bem."

"110-62-95!Argh!" Motohama disse segurando seus óculos destruídos.

"O que houve companheiro?" Matsuda perguntou.

"Suas medidas são perfeitas demais, ela quebrou o leitor!" Ele respondeu.

"Ela é ainda mais bonita que Rias e Akeno sempai!" Murayama comentou.

"Hyodou? Você tem alguma ligação com Issei Hyodou?" Katase perguntou.

"Sim eu sou a esposa dele." Vali respondeu.

"O que?!" Grande parte dos alunos gritaram.

 **3**

"Kaichou nos temos um problema!" Saji gritou desesperado entrando na sala do Conselho Estudantil.

"Saji o que aconteceu?" Sona questionou.

"O Segundo ano B começou uma revolução!" Saji explicou.

"Uma revolução? Por qual motivo?" Sona perguntou.

"É Issei, ele tem uma esposa!" Saji respondeu.

"Uma o que? Traga ele para a sala do Clube de Ocultismo imediatamente!" Sona disse.

"Pode deixar." Saji falou.

 **4**

"Graças por ter nos salvado." Issei disse entrando na sala do clube.

"Eu pensei que não íamos sobreviver." Raynare falou do lado dele.

"Vocês dois com certeza exageram." Vali comentou.

"Você é a culpada disso Vali." Issei acusou.

"Eu não fiz nada além de dizer a verdade Ise." Vali falou o encarando, os dois ficaram assim por um tempo antes de se beijarem num beijo francês por vários minutos. "Eu realmente senti sua falta." Vali disse cortando o beijo.

"Eu também Vali." Issei falou, depois disso ele suspirou e continuou. "Mas por que você não disse quando ia chegar, eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco ontem quando eu não encontrei Asia em lugar nenhum."

"Vali disse que tínhamos que resolver as minhas necessidades e fazer a matricula na escola, ela falou que você sabia de tudo Issei. Me desculpe." Asia explicou para ele.

"Tudo bem quanto a isso, mas você sabia de tudo não era Raynare." Issei disse olhando para a menina de cabelos negros que olhava na outra direção.

"Bem ela me fez prometer não dizer nada quanto a isso." Raynare falou.

"Parem já com isso!" Rias disse levantando a voz. "Não estamos aqui para vocês ficarem batendo papo uns com os outros, eu quero saber qual o interesse de vocês aqui?" Rias questionou.

"Ter uma boa educação." Issei respondeu.

"Não é isso o que eu quero saber? Além do mais Saji por que você trouxe essas duas com você?" Sona perguntou apontando para Vali e Asia.

"Bem ela apenas nos seguiu e não houve nada o que eu pudesse fazer." O Menino respondeu.

"Agora por que não ficamos mais a vontade." Vali disse andando até um dos sofás e se sentando nele, logo Raynare se sentou do seu lado esquerdo e Issei do seu lado direito com Asia do seu lado. "Agora podemos conversar direito. Eu sou Valerie Hyodou, esposa de Issei e o Rei da minha nobreza. É um prazer conhecê-las herdeira da casa Gremory, Rias, e herdeira da casa Sitri, Sona." Nessa afirmação tanto a nobreza de Rias quanto a de Sona ficaram em alerta.

"Você sabe quem nós somos?" Sona questionou.

"Claro que sim, afinal vocês não são as irmãzinhas mais novas do Leviatã e do Lucífer atual." Vali respondeu.

"Entendo. Então devo presumir que vocês todos são diabos e eles são os seus servos." Rias disse.

"Errado." Vali disse animada. "Apenas Issei e Raynare são meus servos, Asia é um humano sobre a minha proteção." Vali falou.

"Certo. Mas e quanto a história de vocês dois serem casados?" Sona questionou.

"Não é normal o casamento entre diabos serem em uma idade precoce? Afinal Rias não está prometida ao herdeiro do clã Phenex?" Vali disse.

"Sim o casamentos em idades precoces são comuns no submundo, contudo mudando de assunto eu gostaria de respostas sobre o que aconteceu ontem na igreja da cidade?" Rias perguntou.

"Desculpas por isso nós acabamos exagerando." Raynare respondeu.

"Foi mal aí." Issei comentou.

"Então vocês dois são os culpados, no entanto eu não entendo por que você se apresentou para gente como a representante da Grigori se você é um diabo?" Rias perguntou olhando para Raynare.

"Bem quanto a isso é que eu sou os dois." Raynare disse se levantando e expondo suas asas de caído e de diabo ao mesmo tempo fazendo vários ficarem chocados e uma certa Rainha olhar enjoada por tal aberração.

"Raynare é a minha Rainha, ela nasceu como um anjo caído e depois eu a virei num diabo ou melhor num híbrido." Vali respondeu.

"Entendo. Se ela é a sua Rainha qual peça é o Hyodou?" Saji perguntou.

"Eu sou um Peão." Issei respondeu.

"Um Peão! Como eu estou na mesma categoria que um pervertido como você?" Saji falou.

"Saji fique quieto." Sona disse.

"Hai Kaichou!" Ele falou.

"De qualquer jeito qual o motivo de vocês só aparecerem agora, Hyodou está nessa escola desde o ano passado." Sona comenta.

"Acontece que Issei é desta cidade, além disso o meu aparecimento repentino é que essa cidade logo terá algo grande acontecendo e por isso eu vim." Vali respondeu.

"Como assim algo grande? Vocês estão pensando em fazer algo nessa cidade?" Rias acusou.

"De jeito nenhum. Nós só estamos aqui para arrancar algumas pontas soltas que existem nessa cidade, se vamos ficar ou não depende da nossa vontade, mas eu quero passar algum tempo com Issei depois de sermos separados por tanto tempo." Vali disse agarrando o seu braço.

"Então eu creio que não deva existir hostilidade entre nós?" Rias perguntou.

"Exatamente. Agora por que vocês não se apresentem? Afinal vocês conheceram todos os meus servos aqui." Vali disse.

"Que grosseria a nossa. Eu sou Rias Gremory e esses são os meus servos. Minha Rainha Akeno, meu Cavalheiro Kiba e minha Torre Koneko." Rias falou.

"Eu sou Sona Sitri e meus servos são minha Rainha Tsubaki, meus Bispos Momoka e Reya, meu Cavalheiro Tomoe, Minha Torre Yura e meus Peões Saji e Ruriko." Sona disse.

"Você não teria nenhum outro servo para nos apresentar Valerie?" Rias questionou.

"Para falar a verdade tenho, mas nenhum deles está aqui nesse momento. Grande parte deles está viajando pelo mundo, mas eu irei reuni-los eventualmente. Contudo eu acho que isso se aplica para você também, eu sinto que um dos seus servos está trancando atrás de uma certa porta?" Vali diz.

"Isso não é do seu interesse." Rias falou.

"Se você está falando, mas agora se todos os assuntos se enceraram nós iremos embora." Vali disse.

"Tudo bem para mim." Rias falou e assim terminou o encontro entre os três Reis de Kuoh.

 **Espero que tenham gostado do encontro entre os Reis, a ideia do casamento entre Vali e Issei surgiu a partir das leis do submundo como Rias e Riser só que dessa vez foi por amor e não obrigação, assim Vali é a alfa do harem de Issei. E é isso galera, se gostaram deixem seus comentários, marquem em favoritos e sigam a história. Também peço para acompanhar as outras histórias do Fanfic, os Três Irmãos Sahashi e o Imperador Vermelho do Harem ambas são ótimas histórias e eu recomendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Galera mais um capítulo da Nobreza do Lucífer, esse capítulo contém algumas cenas de humilhação e eu recomendo que quem sofre ou já sofreu bully não se solidarize com a história para não denunciar o fanfic. Espero que aproveitem. Boa Leitura.**

 **1**

"Agora pode explicar o por que você está aqui?" Vali questionou uma certa ruiva.

"Bem como eu posso dizer isso..." Rias tentou falar, mas preferiu o silêncio.

"Nada em dizer em sua defesa. Você invade nossa casa no meio da noite e exige que meu marido faça sexo com você sem nenhuma explicação! Eu deveria lhe matar agora!" A menina de cabelos cinzas disse enquanto relâmpagos azuis crepitavam em sua mão.

"Vali não acha que está exagerando?" Issei disse.

"Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive para me livrar de Raynare e do gato pervertido eu não irei poupar esforços para tirar ela daqui." Vali falou com raiva, sua fúria assustou Issei que desistiu de salvar a Gremory.

"Espere Valerie podemos chegar num acordo? Eu estou desesperada!" Rias pediu.

"Então por que você fez isso?" Ela perguntou abrandando os relâmpagos.

"Você sabe que eu estou prometida ao herdeiro do clã Phenex. Eu preciso fazer isso para me salvar do casamento, eu quero invalidá-lo." Rias respondeu.

"Se é isso então por que não fez isso com o seu Cavalheiro ou ele é apenas para exposição?" Vali zombou.

"Kiba é muito honroso para fazer tal coisa, eu não tive escolha." Rias respondeu.

"Não tem um puteiro na cidade?" Issei questionou.

"E como você sabe que existe?" Vali perguntou olhando ameaçadoramente para ele.

"Foi apenas uma pergunta retórica!" Issei respondeu assustado.

"Como você ousa em dizer para eu a herdeira Gremory fazer tal coisa como perder a virgindade desse jeito com um humano." Rias disse com nojo vazando parte de sua energia espiritual o que a fez ser cercada por uma aura vermelha.

Vali apenas toca o seu ombro e o poder da menina começa a diminuir até ela não conseguir mais se manter em pé, então a menina de cabelos cinzas diz. "Não era você que estava tão desesperada para se livrar do casamento, se você não está disposta a fazer tudo então por que não desiste e aceita o seu destino."

"Eu não vou." Rias falou levantando a cabeça e olhando para ela.

"Então eu talvez possa lhe permitir que você faça isso, mas com algumas condições. Primeira: Lamba os Meus Pés." Vali disse colocando o seu pé na cara de Rias.

"Nunca! Eu nunca irei fazer algo tão humilhante quanto isso!" A ruiva gritou.

"Eu nunca lhe dei a opção." Vali disse empurrando o seu pé na cara dela o pressionando contra todo o seu rosto. "Você não passa de uma pirralha mimada e arrogante que sempre procura o caminho mais fácil para sair de seus problemas. Se você estava prometida a ele por que não lutou? Por que não treinou para esse momento? Você é tão presa no seu mundo que só tem coragem de se mover quando a situação é inevitável. Reza para um milagre lhe salvar, mas não tem coragem de mover essa bunda gorda para fazer ele acontecer."

"Você realmente odeia esse tipo de pessoas." Issei comenta.

"É claro que sim. Eles não passam de lixo que não veem que existe um mundo maior fora de sua zona de conforto, essa menina aqui é um exemplo vivo. Toda orgulhosa de seu poder, mas nunca se preocupou em treiná-lo durante toda a sua vida, seu descontrole sobre ele é tanto que poucas variações em suas emoções são capazes de fazê-lo se manifestar. Ela é como todos os diabos dessa geração." Vali disse.

Nesse momento um círculo mágico vermelho começou a brilhar dentro do quarto de Issei, dele saiu uma linda mulher de cabelos e olhos prateados num vestido de empregada. "Senhora Rias você não deveria...Senhora Rias!" A mulher gritou notando toda a situação na sua frente, ela libera um pouco de seu poder fazendo todo o quarto tremer a partir dele.

"Aonde foi parar a Casa Gremory? Eles caíram tanto ao ponto de invadir a casa a casa dos outros duas vezes na mesma noite." Vali falou tirando o pé do rosto de Rias e caminhando até a mulher. "Eu sou Valerie Hyodou, Mestra da Casa Hyodou e esse é o meu marido Issei Hyodou é uma honra conhecer a esposa do Lucífer atual." Ela falou fazendo um pequeno arco com essas ações a energia que balançava o local cessou.

A empregada faz um arco e fala. "Eu sou Grayfia Lucifuge. Se você são casados então as ações da Senhora Rias são muito graves. Ela sabia de sua situação?"

"Completamente. Eu tive uma reunião com ela e a herdeira Sitri para explicar a minha situação, ela estava totalmente consciente do que suas ações podiam gerar." Vali responde.

"Entendo. Rias quando voltarmos para casa iremos encontrar com o seu pai e meu marido para discutir a sua punição, agora eles estão no meio de um encontro com a família Phenex e sua presença é necessária." Grayfia falou com autoridade assustando a ruiva.

"Mas?" Rias tentou falar, mas foi cortada pela pressão do poder de Grayfia sobre ela.

"Sem mas. Suas ações geraram muitas consequências a terceiros que não estavam envolvidos." A empregada diz.

"Entendi. Posso pelo menos levar a minha Rainha?" Rias perguntou.

"Uma Rainha nunca deve sair de perto do seu Rei, ela pode vir." Grayfia respondeu e depois se virou para Issei e Vali e se curva a eles. "Em nome da Casa Gremory eu peço desculpas pela inconveniência criadas pelas ações dela." Dito isso as duas desaparecem num círculo vermelho.

 **2**

No dia seguinte depois da aula, Vali e os membros de sua nobreza Raynare e Issei foram convidados para o clube de ocultismo pela Torre Gremory, ao chegarem lá não só a nobreza Gremory estava no local como também se encontrava a mulher de ontem Grayfia.

"Então qual o motivo para sermos chamados aqui depois do que aconteceu ontem?" Vali pergunta.

"Senhora Hyodou peço que tenha um pouco de calma. Senhora Rias tem uma coisa muito importante para lhe dizer." Grayfia disse.

Rias então começou. "Vali eu..."

"Valerie. Vali é apenas para meus amigos, não alguém como você." Vali disse.

"Certo Valerie. Eu sinto muito pelas minhas ações. Eu gostaria de me desculpar com você." Rias falou.

"Você está fazendo isso por vontade própria ou a pedido de sua família, afinal iria pegar mal para a casa Gremory quando o submundo descobrir que sua herdeira é tão baixa." Vali acusou.

"Você não irá aceitar as minhas desculpas?" Rias perguntou.

"Desculpas são apenas palavras sem valor." Raynare diz.

"Ele tem razão quanto a isso. Desculpas são apenas palavras que as pessoas de alta importância usam para se redimir de seus erros, pois não tem coragem o bastante para realizar ações. Um dono de uma fábrica poluidora devia morar ao lado da chaminé dela, no entanto essas pessoas se acham importantes demais para isso e preferem organizar uma entrevista e apenas pedir desculpas como se isso fosse se livrar de seus erros." Vali explicou.

"Além disso, suas desculpas não significam nada quando elas não possuem nenhum caráter sincero, você só está dizendo isso, já que se sente obrigada a fazer tal ação para não prejudicar o nome de seu Clã pelas seus erros." Issei falou.

"Calados não falem comigo dessa maneira! Não sabem quem eu sou?" Rias questionou.

"A Bunchou tem razão por que vocês não podem simplesmente aceitar as desculpas?" Kiba perguntou.

"Vocês deveriam ser gratos por ela ainda tomar tal ação." Akeno diz.

"Exatamente." Koneko concorda.

"Todos vocês, eu peço para vocês se acalmarem." Grayfia fala olhando para a nobreza Gremory, ela se vira para os Hyodou e se curvando disse. "Peço desculpas pelos atos infantis deles, vocês aceitam minhas desculpas em nome do clã Gremory."

"Pode se levantar Grayfia, eu aceito isso vindo a partir de você." Vali falou dando um 180 na sua personalidade voltando ao seu habitual alegre.

"Por que isso agora?" Rias perguntou.

"Porque ela está sendo sincera ao falar comigo, além do mais eu admiro a sua dedicação a sua família ao ponto de abaixar a cabeça pelo bem dela." Vali responde.

"Obrigado por aceitar tais considerações Senhora Hyodou. Isso era tudo que tínhamos para dizer, agora poderia se..." Grayfia foi cortada por um círculo mágico laranja surgindo no centro da sala.

"Minha adorável Rias eu cheguei." Um homem de cabelos loiros num uniforme vermelho vinho e branco.

"Phenex." Rias disse com desgosto.

"Realmente faz anos que eu não venho ao mundo humano, para uma criatura do fogo e do vento como eu o ar daqui me dar muito nojo." Ele afirmou.

"Tá bom quem é o arrombado?" Issei questionou.

Vali dá uma cotovelada nele e fala. "Eu não lhe ensinei a parar com essas diretas?"

"Esse é Riser Phenex o segundo herdeiro do clã Phenex, ele também é o noivo de Rias." Grayfia explicou.

"Sabe eu realmente senti a sua falta Rias." Raiser disse se sentando ao lado dela e com a mão na coxa.

"Eu volto atrás ele é um arrombado mesmo." Vali comenta.

"Ele tem é uma mangueira inteira enfiada no cú, ainda mais do que Rias." Raynare disse.

"Rias você não devia a ensinar boas maneiras aos seus servos, eu não permito tal desrespeito. Muito menos vindo de mulheres. Depois de nos casarmos eu acho que eu terei que educar esses seus novos servos." Riser falou com raiva enquanto chamas começavam a circular todo o quarto.

Logo suas chamas foram sufocadas por chamas vermelhas muito mais poderosas que consumiam as dele, ele tinha irritado profundamente Issei. "Se você abrir essa boca para falar merda de qualquer uma das minhas meninas eu não me importo que você seja de um grande clã. Eu irei matá-lo."

"Senhor Hyodou. Senhor Phenex. Eu peço para vocês se acalmarem." Grayfia disse e logo todas as chamas vermelhas voltaram para Issei.

"Já que a Rainha Suprema está pedindo, eu acho que não há nada do que eu possa fazer." Riser falou tentando agir como superior.

"Sorte sua que ela salvou sua bunda." Issei disse.

"Rias seus servos não tem educação?" Riser questionou.

"Eles não são meus servos Riser, minha nobreza não aumentou desde a última vez eles não possuem nenhuma filiação com o cla Gremory." Rias respondeu.

"Então de quem eles são?" Riser perguntou.

"Esses dois aqui seriam os meus servos Phenex, eu sou Valerie Hyodou." Ela disse dando um passo para frente.

"Um diabo reencarnado." Riser falou com desgosto.

"Não, eu sou um diabo de um clã." Vali disse surpreendendo a todos.

"Besteira! Não existe nenhuma Casa Hyodou." Riser falou.

"Exatamente, Hyodou é o nome de meu marido aqui Issei Hyodou, eu o adotei depois de renunciar minha antiga família." Vali disse puxando Issei para o seu lado.

"Você renunciou sua própria família?" Rias questionou.

"Foram mais eles quem me abandonaram. Agora você tem algum problema com meus servos Phenex?" Vali perguntou.

"Sim. Eu tenho. Esses seus servos não tem educação para tratar os outros com respeito que eles merecem." Riser disse.

"Na minha nobreza Phenex eu fiz questão de ensinar o devido respeito a eles, porém eu os ensinei uma coisa importante sobre o respeito. Só se respeitam os fortes, se você está sendo tratado de tal maneira por eles o culpado é você por ser muito fraco." Vali falou.

"Eu fraco? Eu sou o da casa Phenex uma das Casas com maior prestígio de todo o submundo quem é você uma renegada para falar assim comigo?" Riser questionou.

"Alguém superior." Vali responde.

"Parece que vocês dois estão em desavenças, por que não resolvem isso como diabos civilizados? Eu acho que sei como resolver todos os problemas aqui." Grayfia afirmou.

"Como assim problemas?" Riser perguntou.

"Sabe Riser, alguns membros do clã Gremory ainda não estão 100% certos que você dará um bom herdeiro para a família, como uma das Casas que vem de um dos Maous os critérios são muito altos." Grayfia respondeu.

"Então vocês estão duvidando da força da Casa Phenex?" Riser questionou.

"Não seu idiota deixe ela explicar." Issei disse.

"Obrigado Senhor Hyodou. O cabeça da Casa Gremory queria uma demonstração da sua força num jogo de classificação com Rias para decidir o casamento, contudo isso era para acontecer no futuro quando as duas nobrezas estiverem completas, mas a situação atual pediu que o casamento se realizasse antes disso acontecer. Então foi pedido para escolher um representante para você lutar, assim como vocês estão em conflito que tal um jogo de classificação entre você e os Hyodous." Grayfia sugere.

"Isso será muito fácil." Riser falou.

"Eu digo o mesmo, só nos três aqui podem ser o bastante." Vali disse.

"Não fique tão arrogante!" Riser gritou abrindo um grande círculo mágico convocando toda a sua nobreza. "Eu tenho uma nobreza completa, você não vai me vencer. O que acham do meu harem?"

"Quantidade não significa qualidade idiota." Issei disse.

"O que falou? Você só está com ciúmes!" Riser diz.

"16 vs 3, eu acho que vou chamar mais uma pessoa também." Vali falou convocando seu próprio círculo mágico da onde surgiu uma mulher de cabelos negros e orelhas de gato com duas caudas.

"Nya~ Por que me chamou Vali?" Kuroka perguntou.

"Kuroka!" Rias disse bem alto fazendo várias pessoas na sala entrarem em posição de batalha.

"Shirone a quanto tempo Nya~" Kuroka falou olhando para a sua irmã mais nova.

"Senhora Hyodou por acaso ela faz parte de sua nobreza?" Grayfia questionou.

"Sim, ela é a minha Torre Kuroka." Vali respondeu.

"Torre, mas ela não tinha 2 peças de Bispo?" Rias perguntou.

"Nós a tiramos." Raynare respondeu.

"Então agora ela está com vocês e possui a proteção da Grigori. Todos vocês se acalmem não tem nada que possamos fazer, no momento que suas peças do mal foram tiradas ela perdeu sua jurisdição com a família anterior e todos os crimes que ela cometeu na outra Casa estão sobre a responsabilidade da Casa Hyodou." Grayfia falou.

"Isso pode resolver 2 problemas de uma tacada só, vamos fazer um trato. Nós cancelamos o casamento de Rias e Kuroka perde o seu status como diabo vadio." Issei disse.

"Para isso acontecer vocês tem que me vencer. Mesmo com o apoio de um diabo vadio não tem como vocês vencerem alguém que é imortal." Riser proclamou indo embora.

"Vocês tem um acordo." Grayfia disse irritada com o Phenex.

"Podem deixar o Frango do KFC comigo." Issei falou batendo os punhos.

"De jeito nenhum ele é meu!" Vali se intrometeu.

"Por que você?" Issei perguntou.

"Eu fiquei fora da última ação, além disso eu irei acabar com esse sexista de merda." Vali responde.

 **E assim nos temos o confronto entre Riser e Vali, sinceramente esse capítulo é o mais longo dessa história até aqui e simplesmente não deu para eu evitar. Eu me empolguei e ele deu ao todo 2.500 palavras, mas espero que tenham gostado. Por favor deixem seus comentários e sigam a história e outras do fanfic. Até a Próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui galera nós chegamos ao último capítulo dessa história, eu resolvi fazer apenas o primeiro volume do novel e se vocês gostaram da história deixem seus comentários e por favor marquem como favorito não só a história, mas eu o autor. Boa leitura.**

 **1**

Dentro da sala escura que era o Clube de Ocultismo tanto o pessoal do clube quanto o Conselho Estudantil estavam de frente para uma imensa imagem mágica projetando os detalhes dos jogo de Classificação entre os Phenex e os Hyodou.

"Então Rias você deve ser muito agradecida por essa chance?" Sona comenta.

"Pode ser Sona, mas eu preferia ter que fazer isso eu mesma." Rias respondeu.

"Está claro que vocês teriam mais chance de sucesso se sua nobreza pudesse ir com força total, incluído o seu Bispo." Sona diz.

"Pelo menos se eles perderem eu posso exigir uma revanche para poder me livrar desse contrato idiota. Contudo eu não tenho que me preocupar com isso." Rias fala.

"Você tem confiança neles, contudo se eles falharem você terá mais tempo para completar sua nobreza, se vocês lutassem agora iriam ser 4 contra 16." Sona disse.

"E esses idiotas vão fazer isso, mas eu não me preocupo." Rias fala.

"O que?!" Sona pergunta.

"Vali disse que só era necessário mais uma pessoa de sua nobreza, contudo a pessoa era justamente a irmã da Koneko, um diabo vadio classe SS Kuroka. Por isso eu não me preocupo mais com a derrota." Rias termina rindo.

"Como ela conseguiu um diabo SS para sua nobreza, ela é a sua Rainha?" Sona questionou.

"Não. Ela se apresentou como uma Torre, mas eu aposto que ela deva ser uma peça de mutação ou tem as 2 peças. Ela com toda certeza deve ser a pessoa mais forte deles." Rias respondeu.

"Mesmo assim o fato dela ter um diabo de classe SS é algo realmente incrível, ela deve ter oferecido abrigo a ela em troca de se juntar a eles." Sona afirmou.

"Eu também acho isso, é impossível alguém tão fraca a ponto de se expulsa de sua própria casa adquirir um servo de alta classificação." Rias fala.

"Pelo menos com ela eles terão uma pequena chance de vencer Riser, afinal assim como nós ele é um dos Grandes Diabos dessa geração." Sona comenta.

"Tem razão quanto a isso, mas por agora vamos apreciar o show." Rias disse.

 **2**

Um grupo de meninas entrou correndo no ginásio da Academia Kuoh, o grupo era liderado por uma menina chinesa com duas garotas gêmeas de cabelos verdes e uma adolescente de cabelos azuis segurando uma lança. Logo que o duelo começou a Nobreza de Riser se dividiu em grupos para conseguirem uma vitória esmagadora e rápida sobre seus oponentes, o primeiro passo era dominar o ginásio e fazer todos os peões serem promovidos a Rainha essa era o objetivo do time liderado por Xuelan e eles estavam prestes a conseguirem quando deram o primeiro passo para fora dele, apenas para voltarem para aonde começaram.

"O que?!" Xuelan gritou.

"Isso é impossível estávamos prestes a sair como voltamos para a entrada?" Mira questionou.

"Acho que estamos sobre alguma ilusão." Ile falou.

"Pode ser." Nel concordou.

"Então só temos que quebrar ela!" Xuelan disse correndo até uma das paredes e dando um poderoso soco a destruindo, ela sentiu toda a força do impacto, ela se virou e viu seus companheiros também tomando seu exemplo e batendo em tudo em seu caminho, a chinesa então fala. "Parem todas vocês! Isso não é uma ilusão!"

"Nya~ vocês até que não demoraram muito para perceber." Deitada sobre uma das vigas do telhado Kuroka observava os seus novos brinquedos.

"Diabo vadio Kuroka." Mira falou.

"Foi ela que nos prendeu na ilusão!" Nel disse apontando.

"Vamos acabar com ela." Ile falou, logo as duas gêmeas pularam em direção a sua inimiga com suas motosserras na mão e justamente a poucos metros de sua adversária a gata boceja e as duas somem e reaparecem indo de impacto ao chão fazendo um grande barulho na queda.

"O que aconteceu?" Xuelan perguntou assustada.

"Pessoas que conseguem domínio completo sobre Senjutsu e Youjutsu conseguem a capacidade de manipular até mesmo o espaço e o tempo ao seu redor, vocês não estão presas numa ilusão mas num espaço separado da realidade. N-Y-A~" Kuroka explica adicionando um tom sombrio ao seu miado de costume.

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira?" Mira questionou.

"Acreditar ou não pouco me interessa. Nya~" Kuroka fala caindo do seu local de descanso, ela se joga de costas e começa uma serie de cambalhotas no ar até cair com os pés em cima de Ile e Nel criando uma cratera no chão aonde ela ficou em das duas garotas que desapareciam em uma luz branca. "Meu único objetivo e acabar com vocês."

"Não temos escolha Mira, vamos!" Xuelan gritou.

O punho da chinesa foi tomado por chamas enquanto ela avançou sobre a mulher gato, sua companheira pulou sobre sua inimiga descendo num golpe horizontal com a sua lança ao mesmo tempo. Kuroka nem se importou com isso, se movendo em uma incrível velocidade ela cria um círculo mágico atrás dela que dispara uma pequena bola de energia no Peão que cobre todo o seu corpo e ela é terminada, sem Mira para atrapalhar ela espera pacientemente o golpe de Xuelan com seu punho em chamas. Ela levanta um dedo e para o seu punho apenas com ele.

"Como?! Eu sou uma Torre!" Xuelan se questiona assustada.

"Isso é muito simples Nya~. Eu também sou uma Torre também, além disso você é muito fraca Nya~!" Kuroka responde movendo seu dedo para a testa de sua adversária dando um peteleco poderoso que faz ela ser jogada por vários metros e acabar colidindo com a parede sendo encerrada em luzes brancas.

 **3**

"O que está acontecendo?" Uma mulher de cabelos roxos disse enquanto observava o ginásio cercado por uma nevoa negra.

"Essa é uma das habilidades da Kuroka, isso não permite que pessoas de fora possam interferir." Raynare falou atrás de sua inimiga.

Yubelluna toma um susto pela sua chegada repentina e voa para longe, depois ela se vira e explode toda área em que ela e a menina de cabelos negros estavam. "Eu consegui." Ela afirma.

"O que você pensa que conseguiu?" Raynare perguntou surgindo da fumaça sem nenhum ferimento.

"Como você fez isso?" Yubelluna gritou.

"Simples um escudo de magia." Ela responde.

"Não me engane." A mulher de cabelos roxos falou disparando uma serie de feitiços explosivos no seu oponente, Raynare parecia um alvo militar de teste de artilharia visto que ela nem se movia só defendia os ataques contínuos de sua adversária com o mínimo de esforço. Depois de várias tentativas Yubelluna acaba com uma enorme explosão que forma uma pequena nuvem de cogumelos aonde a Rainha de cabelos negros estava.

Quando a nuvem foi embora uma figura negra pairava no ar seu corpo todo coberto por asas de anjos com penas negras como a própria noite, a medida que suas asas se abriam dava para ver Raynare com todas as suas seis asas estendidas. "Esse último ataque até que foi bem forte digno de um diabo de alta classe, mas é uma pena que ele seja inútil." Ela disse.

"Como você pode estar ilesa depois disso?!" Yubelluna gritou.

"A resposta é simples. Eu sou muito mais forte do que você. Agora Santo Raio." Raynare falou estendo a mão para os céus quando a energia dourada se formou na sua mão, mas rápido do que ela pudesse reagir Yubelluna foi perfurada pela energia santa em forma elétrica o que a fez desaparecer em pequenas luzes brancas.

 **4**

"Pode sair sabemos que você está ai!" Uma menina com um vestido de empregada falou.

"Você não pode se esconder de nós." Uma segunda menina vestida igual a primeira disse.

"Quem disse que eu estou me escondendo? Eu só estou observando vocês e suas amigas escondidas." Issei falou saindo de seu abrigo.

"Parece que não precisamos mais nos disfarçar." Uma mulher com uma máscara disse saindo atrás de uma árvore, se juntaram a ela dois gêmeos fazendo cosplayer de gato e uma menina de armadura. "Eu sou a Torre de Riser Phenex, Isabela e vou lhe derrotar."

"Prazer em ver, eu sou Issei Hyodou." Ele falou levantando a mão.

Esse movimento irritou a Torre inimiga que correu em sua direção e tentou um soco pesado no seu rosto e Issei desvia do primeiro ataque, mas ela continua insistindo com uma sequência de one-two que ele bloqueia com as mãos. Isabela tenta um chute baixo na sua guarda e ele escapa com um pequeno pulo, a luta em si parecia uma brincadeira de criança e pareceu mais ainda quando a Torre irritada com os acontecimentos totalmente focada na luta caiu no chão assustada apenas por Issei bater palmas a centímetros de seu rosto quebrando todo o seu foco.

"Você está brincando!" Isabela gritou caída no chão.

"Claro que sim, penso nisso como um pequeno aquecimento. Tiro de Fogo." Issei disse apontando a mão para a mulher e disparar uma rajada de fogo o que obrigou ela a ser terminada.

"Como isso é possível? Nós devíamos ser protegidas do fogo graças a magia do nosso Rei." Burrent a empregada disse.

"Isso é simples, meu fogo é mais poderoso do que aquela chama de fogão." Issei respondeu.

"Não fale assim de Riser!" A outra empregada Marion gritou correndo junto com sua parceira para cima dele suas mãos incendiavam e as duas combinaram seus ataques de uma maneira que ninguém nunca havia conseguido escapar. Até agora. Issei bloqueou as duas segurando suas mãos como se não estivessem em chamas, a partir daí ele arremessou as duas para além do horizonte parecendo estrelas cadentes que ele ficou admirando.

"Nunca se distraia numa luta." A Cavalheira Phenex falou trazendo sua espada prestes a cortá-lo em pedaços, pena que ela não teve a chance quando uma grande tempestade de raios destruiu toda a região em que eles estavam terminando ela e os peões.

"Hey Raynare! Estamos no mesmo time!" Issei gritou enquanto batia para fora as cinzas da tempestade, ele ficou desesperado tentando ajeitar o seu cabelo que agora parecia com o do Goku transformado em Super Sayajin 2 só que ainda no tom marrom.

"Foi mal ai." A Rainha de cabelos negros disse descendo até o nível do chão.

"De qualquer jeito quantos faltam?" Issei questionou.

"Kuroka já deve ter terminado com aquelas 4 e ela desistiu para poder voltar a dormir, eu derrotei a Rainha adversária e quantos tinham aqui?" Ela perguntou.

"Seis, isso dá um total de 11. Ainda faltam mais 5 com o seu Rei." Issei responde olhando para um grande clarão de luz laranja.

"Parece que não temos que nos preocupar com isso." Raynare disse, logo no pátio da escola uma menina loira com um vestido rosa surgiu, atrás dela tinha uma menina vestida de sacerdotisa, uma outra garota com uma lança e por fim uma menina com roupas para uma dança do véu.

"Parece que esse é o fim de vocês, sem aquela gata vocês não terão chance." Ravel fala.

"Tá tá já entendemos. Quantas pessoas dizem isso para a gente?" Raynare disse com desdém.

"Fique calma. Temos que acabar com isso antes que ela resolva destruir todo o local." Issei falou.

"Você pode dar um jeito nela." Raynare disse.

"Eu faço o meu papel e como todo o bom marido, eu que não vou parar minha esposa quando ela está com raiva." Issei falou.

"Calados! Acabem com eles!" Ravel gritou arremessando uma grande bola de fogo na dupla.

A bola de fogo tinha o tamanho de uma pessoa e vinha perigosamente em sua direção, atrás dela Siris vinha empunhando sua lança para pegar desprevenida qualquer um dos dois que resolvesse escapar. Issei bateu a na bola de fogo com seu punho a fazendo se desfazer em vários pedaços pequenos, Raynare então chutou a Cavalheira que vinha atrás das chamas no rosto a mandando para o lado a encerrando antes mesmo que ela possa terminar de cair no chão. Shureya tenta um ataque furtivo por trás, mas os sentidos aprimorados de Issei lhe permitem a derrubá-la antes que ela se aproximasse de Raynare. Deixando apenas os dois Bispos na sua frente como inimigos.

"Como vocês fizeram isso? 13 Pessoas, todas as meninas da Nobreza do meu irmão destruídas em apenas alguns minutos." Ravel fala assustada.

"Seu irmão? Isso faz de você igual a ele um Phenex?" Issei questiona.

"Se for assim só temos que bater nela o bastante até que a dor seja demais e seu corpo desista de se curar." Raynare fala convocando seu raios sagrados na sua mão com uma expressão sádica no rosto.

"Sinto muito por vocês." Issei disse colocando um fone de ouvido para abafar gritos e raios dourados barulhentos.

 **5**

Em cima do telhado do Clube de Ocultismo um poderoso fogo laranja cercava o local com suas chamas, a aura de Riser iluminava o local na suas manifestação através de chamas. Ele tinha um olhar irritante de superior enquanto observava sua adversária de cabelos cinzas pensando em várias maneira de lhe transformar numa pilha de carvão.

"Já acabou com o espetáculo?" Vali questiona.

"O que? Não está com medo do meu poder? Entendo está com tanto medo que finge que ele não exista, não se preocupe eu não vou machucar você muito." Riser disse.

"E você pode? Com esse poder você acha que pode me vencer?" Vali perguntou desinteressada.

"Não finga de durona, com o meu poder eu sou invencível." Riser declarou.

"Se é assim que você pensa." Vali caminhou lentamente até ele que só ficou olhando curioso enquanto a menina chegou a poucos metros dele, Riser ficou tenso e ela o tocou no seu ombro antes de voltar a sua posição original.

"O que você fez?" Riser perguntou.

"Nada ainda, mas agora que tal eu retirar todo o seu poder. Divine Dividing." Vali disse e um belo par de asas brancas com detalhes azuis surgiram de suas costas e uma voz falou. "Divide. Divide. Divide."

O poder de Riser foi cortado para apenas 1/8 e sua aura diminuiu de intensidade fazendo o show de luzes laranjas desaparecerem no céu, o Phenex olha assustado para o que acabou de acontecer e cai de joelhos no chão ao sentir sua energia ir embora. "O que você fez?!" Ele gritou.

"Eu dividi o seu poder." Vali disse.

"Mas como isso é possível?" Riser exigiu.

"Por causa da Minha Engrenagem Sagrada a Divine Dividing, ela permite que eu divida o poder de meu adversário pela metade ao tocá-lo." Vali explicou.

"Divine Dividing? Essa não é uma das Longinus?!" Riser perguntou assustado.

"Exatamente, e Engrenagem Sagrada com um dos dois Dragões Celestiais presos dentro dela, o lendário Dragão Inglês Albion." Vali respondeu.

"Como você tem isso? Engrenagem Sagradas só deveriam serem dadas a humanos é impossível um diabo nobre puro sangue ter uma." Riser declarou.

"Você está correto um diabo puro sangue não pode ter uma. Contudo, eu sou um mestiço. Meu pai era um demônio e minha mãe uma humana, por causa disso eu posso ter uma engrenagem sagrada agora vamos acabar com isso. Relâmpago Branco." Vali terminou sua explicação soltando uma rápida descarga de energia no seu oponente.

"Eu não posso perder. Não posso perder para um mestiço imundo que tem sangue humano." Riser disse se curando depois de levar o golpe.

"Você é bastante teimoso. Que tal eu deixá-lo igual a um humano que você tanto adora." Vali falou.

"Divide. Divide. Divide. Divide. Divide. Divide. Divide. Divide. Divide." A voz de Albion disse dentro da Engrenagem Sagrada, dividindo a energia do seu oponente ainda mais até ele ser tão forte quanto um humano normal.

"Está feito." Vali falou e nesse momento Riser caiu de cara no chão sem poder se mexer.

"Não! Eu não posso perder!" Ele gritou desesperado.

"Que pena você errou. Acabou de perder." Vali disse convocando um segundo relâmpago branco ainda maior que o primeiro. O golpe foi tão devastador que destruiu todo o Clube de Ocultismo artificial que foi criado no local, Riser desapareceu em luzes brancas sinalizando a sua derrota.

"A Vencedora do Jogo de Classificação é Valerie Hyodou, Time Hyodou é o vencedor." Grayfia anuncia o fim da partida.

 **Final por enquanto...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Volta com a Nobreza do Lúcifer. Quando você vai retornar a história. Quem também faz parte do grupo. Galera eu voltei tá bom parem de me abusar. Voltamos com o segundo arco da história e quero que vocês aproveitem Boa leitura.**

 **1**

"Oppai! (Peitos)" Issei falou sendo essa a sua primeira visão do dia, na frente dele Vali estava segurando o seu rosto o pressionando contra os seus seios. "Mais Oppai!" Issei disse virando a cabeça vendo Kuroka pressionando os seus montes macios contra o seu braço. Ele então sente uma agitação nas suas pernas justamente contra algo pesando contra seu quadril, ele levanta a cabeça para ver Raynare com a cabeça bem perto de sua virilha. Issei suspira e fala. "Vocês sabem que se quisessem era só ter me acordado."  
"Mas ai não teria graça Ise-kun." Vali disse abrindo os olhos sorrindo.  
"Nya~ ela tem razão quanto a isso é bom lhe provocar." Kuroka fala.  
"Muitos homens matariam para acordarem dessa maneira Issei." Raynare comenta levantando a parte superior de seu corpo com as mãos.  
"Eu preferia acordar com um pouco mais de ação." Ele responde.  
"Nós podemos garantir isso." Raynare falou descendo o seu corpo pressionando os seus peitos contra a sua masculinidade.  
"Se prepare Nya~" Kuroka avisa mordendo a sua orelha.  
"Vamos lhe dar um pouco de ação Ise-kun." Vali disse o beijando na boca.  
De repente a porta do quarto é aberta fazendo todos olharem para o intruso. "Vejo que vocês quatro estão bastante animados pela manhã." Uma aura poderosa começou a circular pelo local, dando medo na espinha de todos os presentes, na porta estava uma menina de cabelos curtos prateados presos com três prendedores azuis no lado esquerdo com olhos igualmente prateados, seu corpo tinha belas curvas com um impressionante par de seios. Ela também estava usando uma roupa de empregada, no estilo inglês, na cor azul com um avental branco. "Que tal deixarmos Issei a vontade para ele se preparar para escola e Vali vamos discutir sua saída sem aviso." Ela diz docemente.  
"Tobichi-chan que surpresa você está aqui." Vali fala visivelmente assustada.  
A garota vestida de empregada continua sorrindo como um movimento de sua mão ela cria três cordas mágicas e as arremessa em Vali, Raynare e Kuroka e com uma surpreendente força puxa as três violentamente da cama as fazendo bater no chão na sua frente. "Nós temos muito que conversar." Tobichi falou as arrastando para fora do quarto.  
"Tobichi-chan mais devagar eu sou seu Rei. Sua Mestra." Vali disse.  
"Em primeiro lugar cresça. Em segundo eu não sou sua escrava apenas sirvo a você e como um bom servo é meu dever lhe ensinar a ter educação." Tobichi falou.  
"Okay." Vali disse derrotada.  
"A primeira lição é nada de atos indecentes até todos serem maiores de idade. Devo lhes aplicar a punição." Tobichi declarou, logo depois a casa foi tomado por gritos.

 **2**

"Eu senti saudades da comida que a Tobichi-chan prepara." Sr. Hyodou disse alegremente.  
"O que quer dizer com isso querido." A mãe de Issei perguntou dando um forte pisão.  
"Ai ai ai. Nada querida, a sua ainda é a melhor." Ele fala tentando ignorar a dor.  
"Que bom que você acha isso." Ela comenta sorrindo.  
"Parece que a casa ficou um pouco mais animada." Issei diz.  
"Eu concordo." Asia comentou.

"Você deve ser Asia argento é um prazer conhecê-la. Meu nome é Tobichi Origami." Ela se apresentou.

"É um prazer conhecer você também Tobichi-san." Asia diz.  
"De qualquer maneira Issei o que aconteceu com aquelas três?" Sua mãe perguntou apontando para três formas de vidas que estavam com o rosto pálido com suas almas escapando pela boca.  
"Não precisa se preocupar Senhora Hyodou, elas só dormiram de mal jeito." Tobichi explicou.  
"Entendo." Ela acenou.  
"De qualquer maneira Tobichi por que você só veio agora? Normalmente você não se desgruda da Vali-chan?" Issei questionou.  
"A mestra sumiu sem deixar nenhum recado, então eu arrumei as coisas que ela deixou para trás e vim imediatamente para você, mestre Issei, saber se ela teria lhe contado alguma coisa." Tobichi respondeu sua questão.  
"É mentira eu deixei um bilhete." Vali disse retornando a vida.  
"Que dizia 'Eu vou está fora durante um tempo. Beijos Vali.' Isso não adianta em nada." Tobichi repreendeu, fazendo Vali ficar emburrada no canto. Ela então suspirou e disse. "Vamos todos nos arrumar então que temos aula daqui a pouco."  
"Espera Tobichi você também está na nossa escola?" Issei perguntou surpreso.  
"Eu me matriculei ontem na sua turma." Tobichi respondeu o que fez tanto Raynare quanto Vali baterem a cabeça nas paredes.  
"Espero que vocês se divirtam Nya~" Kuroka disse rindo.  
"Eu também tive o prazer de matricular você na escola ontem." Tobichi falou o que fez Kuroka se juntar as outras duas na parede.

 **3**

"Escutem todos nos temos uma nova aluna se juntado a nós hoje." A professora disse para a turma nessas palavras Tobichi entrou na sala de aura e fez um pequeno arco. "Por favor se apresente para a turma."  
"Bom dia a todos. Meu nome é Tobichi Origami, por favor cuidem bem de mim." Ela disse.  
"Uau tão educada." Murayama comentou.  
"Ela com certeza deve ser estrangeira." Katase disse.  
"Olha só aquele par." Matsuda sussurrou baixinho.  
"Será que ela pode nos dizer suas três medidas?" Motohama perguntou um pouco alto.  
"Fique calado seu nojento." Murayama falou.  
"97-59-88." Tobichi disse o que fez todos na sala se virarem surpresos.  
"Senhora Tobichi você não era obrigada a responder isso." A professora falou.  
"Desculpe-me eu ainda não sou acostumada com as tradições desse país." Tobichi disse mentindo.  
"Okay. Agora vamos ver um local para você se sentar?" A professora comentou.  
"Não precisa." Tobichi caminhou até o espaço do lado de Vali aonde uma menina estava sentada. "A partir de hoje esse vai ser meu lugar." Ela falou usando um pouco de hipnose neles.  
"Certo." A menina se levantou e foi direto para outro espaço vago.  
"Isso foi maldade Tobichi." Vali sussurra.  
"Maldade seria a deixar ser corrompida por tanto você quanto Raynare." Ela comenta.  
"O que eu tenho a ver com isso?" Raynare diz chateada.  
"Vamos todos ficarem em paz por favor." Asia pede assustada.  
"Asia tem razão vamos nos acalmar um pouco." Issei fala.  
"Certo." As três disseram olhando para Asia o que fez a garota loira se sentir estranha.

 **4**

"Pessoal conheçam a nova aluna de transferência." O professor disse.  
"Olá a todos eu sou Kuroka Toujou Nya~" A menina de cabelos pretos falou entrando na sala.  
"Toujou? Você é parente da Koneko do primeiro ano?" Um dos alunos perguntou.  
"Koneko? Você quer dizer Shirone, sim eu sou sua irmã mais velha." Kuroka respondeu.  
"Eu não estou acreditando nisso." Rias comentou.  
"Se acalme Bunchou, você pode ter as suas respostas depois da aula." Akeno disse.

 **Quem não conhece Tobichi, ela é um personagem de Date a Live só que com algumas modificações para se adaptar melhor na história. Espero que tenham aproveitado esse capítulo e vou avisando que o próximo já irá puxar para a saga de Kokabiel. Lembrando a vocês que tenho várias outras histórias não só sobre High School DXD e que vocês podem ler clicando na minha pagina de entrada. Se vocês gostaram da história deixem seus comentários, marquem como favorita e o autor também e também sigam. Até a próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqui pessoal mais um capítulo da nobreza do lucífer, eu não sei quantos desses esse volume vai ter, mas ficará entre 6 e 7, de qualquer maneira espero que todos vocês aproveitem e Boa leitura.**

 **1**

Depois da aula Rias Gremory mandou Kiba atrás de Vali, ela queria saber o motivo por que Kuroka veio para a escola como uma nova aluna, agora todos estavam reunidos. De um lado sentado na sua cadeira estava Rias com seus servos atrás dela, sentado no sofá de frente a eles estava Vali, Asia, Raynare e Issei, Kuroka estava sentada de cabeça para baixo na cadeira e uma menina de cabelos prateados estava em pé do lado do sofá.  
"Quem é ela?" Rias perguntou apontando para a nova garota.  
"Permita apresentar Tobichi Origami, ela é meu Bispo." Vali disse.  
"É um prazer conhecê-la Senhora Gremory." Tobichi falou fazendo um pequeno arco respeitoso.  
"Então esse é mais um membro de sua Nobreza? Por qual motivo era só apareceu agora?" Rias questionou.  
"Acontece que a Tobichi aqui estava preparando algumas coisas dado a minha súbita chegada na cidade e por isso ela apenas chegou hoje na cidade." Vali responde.  
"Você quer dizer que eu tive que trazer as coisas que você deixou para trás quando resolveu vir para está cidade sem nenhum aviso prévio. Peço desculpas pelas ações do meu Rei, ela muita vezes é irresponsável e impulsiva." Tobichi falou.  
"Hey o que você quer dizer com isso?" Vali pediu irritada.  
"Exatamente o que eu quis dizer." O Bispo disse dando um olhar mortal no seu Rei.  
"Pelo menos ela é bastante educada." Akeno comentou.  
"Eu me pergunto qual seria a sua habilidade?" Kiba questiona.  
"Shirone? Shirone? A One-sama está aqui Nya~" Kuroka disse do lado de Koneko cutucando a sua bochecha, fazendo a menina de cabelos brancos se sentir desconfortável.  
De repente Kuroka e batida para o chão por um poderoso golpe de Tobichi, o que faz as orelhas e caudas da menina de cabelos negros saírem então ela segura a gata por uma de suas caudas e a leva de volta para a cadeira. "Não importune os outros desse jeito." Tobichi repreende.  
"Bem a principal habilidade dela é por ordem em todos." Raynare comenta.  
"Não é uma habilidade, mas como vocês teimam em agir feito um bando de crianças sem responsabilidade é o meu dever como serva de Vali lhes repreender." Tobichi declara.  
"Assustadora como sempre." Raynare diz.  
"Okay todas vocês mantenham a calma e Tobichi não precisa agredir a Kuroka." Issei fala.  
"Compreendido Mestre." Tobichi diz abaixando a cabeça se desculpando para ele.  
"É impressão minha ou ela tem mais respeito a Issei do que ao seu Rei?" Rias comenta.  
"Isso é só sua opinião, minha devoção é para meus Mestres Issei e Valerie, embora minha principal obrigação é com Issei." Tobichi afirma.  
"Parece que você foi para segundo plano Vali." Raynare brinca.  
"Se eu não a conhecesse tão bem eu diria que você também tem sentimentos por ele?" Vali brincou.  
"Meus sentimentos não vem ao caso nessa situação. Contudo, se perguntar o que eu sinto a respeito de Issei eu vou dizer que o amo." Tobichi terminou a última frase como suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.  
"O que?!" Vali, Raynare e Kuroka que acordará gritaram espantadas, isso era uma declaração de amor na frente de todos.

 **2**

Depois das aulas, o Time Vali foi direto para a casa e agora estavam todos no quarto de Vali e Issei numa reunião gravíssima. Sentados num círculo no chão estava a Vali e sua nobreza, Asia se sentava numa cadeira fora dele, o clima era bastante tenso com Raynare e Kuroka dando olhares para Tobichi que continuava com o seu rosto sem expressão, o Rei estava com os olhos fechados refletindo sobre alguma coisa e Issei coçava a parte de trás da cabeça com um sorriso bobo no rosto.  
"Então Tobichi desde quando você nutre sentimentos por Issei?" Valerie perguntou.  
"Desde o dia em que fui encontrada por vocês dois, naquele dia eu comecei a sentir algo em direção a ele." Ela respondeu sinceramente.  
Vali então espalma a sua testa fazendo um alto som, depois ela suspira pesadamente e diz. "Não tem nada o que eu possa fazer, então que seja. Como esposa oficial dele é meu dever concordar com as meninas que fazem parte do Harem de Issei."  
"Espera não tem problema com isso?" Raynare questionou.  
"Claro que não. Ela é o meu servo mais antigo depois de você, além disso eu tenho absoluta confiança nela." Vali respondeu.  
"Mas para ela foi assim tão fácil? Eu tive que lutar duro para chegar aqui Nya~ Não é justo Nya~ Não é justo Nya~" Kuroka reclamou.  
"É simples ao contrário de você gata preguiçosa. Tobichi limpa, cozinha, passa, lava e administra tudo o que acontece aqui em casa. Sem ela essa casa poderia nem ficar de pé." Vali falou.  
"Eu acho que você foi um pouco pesada com ela." Issei disse vendo a forma murcha da gata.  
"Não foi nem por um segundo. Até eu chegar aqui essa NEET (Not currently engaged in Employment, Education or Training, ou seja, Atualmente sem Emprego, Educação 'não é estudante' e Treinamento 'estágio'), basicamente uma vagabunda ou melhor parasita na casa dos outros." Tobichi falou.  
"O que disse Nya~?!" Kuroka gritou enquanto um aura roxa circulava o quarto.  
"Quer que eu repita parasita-chan." Tobichi disse como uma aura branca colidia com a roxa.  
"Espero que eu não esteja interrompendo nada." Sra. Hyodou falou entrando no quarto, logo toda a tensão no ar desapareceu num passe de mágica.  
"Não era nada Mãe." Issei disse.  
"Se é assim eu trouxe algumas guloseimas para vocês e também isso." Ela falou colocando o prato no meio deles e puxando um livro. "Graças a Tobichi-chan aqui eu pude encontrar alguns dos nossos álbuns perdidos. Quem quer dar uma olhada?" Ela abriu a primeira página para revelar um Issei e Vali pelados no chuveiro e saindo do quarto.  
"Tão bonitinhos." Raynare disse o pegando nas mãos.  
"Esse é os dois pequenos? Ele são fofinhos." Asia comenta.  
"Eu quero morrer." Vali disse envergonhada.  
"Não fique assim Vali-chan." Issei falou.  
"Mestre quem é essa?" Tobichi perguntou apontando para uma foto de Issei com uma menina jogando video game.  
"Oh. Essa foto é bem antiga." Issei comenta.  
"Eu nunca vi essa garota antes." Vali afirma.  
"Bem essa é Irina uma antiga vizinha minha, nós dois eram melhores amigos quando pequenos. Se bem que ela teve que se mudar por causa do trabalho de seu pai." Issei explica.  
"Mestre você sabe que essa espada atrás de vocês é sagrada?" Tobichi questiona, o que direciona todos os olhares do quarto em sua direção.  
"O que?" Raynare pergunta.  
"Essa espada na foto é uma espada sagrada, não de alto nível, mas forte o bastante para machucar um diabo ou um anjo caído de categoria média." Tobichi responde.  
"Então o que você está sugerindo?" Vali questiona.  
"Nada mestra. Apenas comentando." Tobichi diz.  
"Sabe Tobichi nunca faça isso, eu penso que seria algo importante como se eles estivessem fazendo algo com Issei." Raynare falou.  
"Nya~ ela tem razão. Eu nunca sei quando você está séria ou não." Kuroka comenta.  
"Não peguem pesado com ela garotas." Issei disse.  
"Ah Issei eu esqueci de uma coisa." Sua mãe falou entrando no quarto.  
"O que foi?" Ele pergunta.  
"Sabe o seu professor? Ele mandou uma carta, um pouco antiquado, mas aqui está." Sra. Hyodou entregou o papel na sua mão depois ela saiu do quarto.  
"O que aquele velho tarado quer agora?" Kuroka resmungou.  
Raynare jogou um travesseiro na gata e falou. "Esse velho tarado é o meu pai tenha respeito."  
"Não!" Issei disse muito alto recebendo a atenção de todos.  
"O que foi Ise..." Vali congelou quando viu a mensagem na carta. "Não!"  
"O que houve?" Raynare questionou preocupada.  
'Crianças aconteceu um pequeno problema. Kokabiel roubou três das 7 excaliburs. Ele está na sua cidade. Boa sorte. E eu avisei a sua cavalheira sobre isso. Bye Bye.  
Bjs Azazel.'  
"Sua cavalheira ele não quer dizer a..." Raynare disse preocupada.  
"Não! Depois de Tobichi ela também, o que eu fiz D... Argh!" Kuroka gritou gemendo de dor.  
"Idiota. Você é um demônio não se esqueça." Tobichi avisou.  
"Ela não vai gostar disso, provavelmente ele vai querer recriar a espada como uma arma de guerra." Issei afirmou.  
"Se as espadas forem juntadas numa só novamente nem quero imaginar no que ela vai fazer, ela odeia tudo relacionado a ele, principalmente isso que ela tanto se orgulha. Me pergunto quando ela vai chegar?" Vali falou.

 **3**

Em frente a uma pilha de cinzas no meio de uma terra queimada, no alto de um morro, estavam duas figuras encapadas observando a cidade.  
"Diabos e anjos caídos imundos como eles puderam fazer isso com a casa do Senhor." A primeira carregando um grande pacote nas costas perguntou.  
"E pensar que eles reduziram todo o local a cinzas. Meus pais e eu tinhamos boas lembraças desse local." A segunda disse.  
"Ele está atrasado tem certeza que esse é o ponto de encontro?" A primeira falou removendo o capuz, ela era Xenorvia Quarta.  
"Claro que sim eu vinha aqui durante a minha infância." A segunda disse tirando o seu capuz e puxando uma foto dela com Issei quando eram garotos, seu nome Irina Shidou.

 **4**

"Sejam todos bem vindos ao Aeroporto Haneda espero que todos vocês tenham tido uma boa viajem e bem vindos a Tóquio." A voz da atendente falou no microfone na sala de desembarque.  
"Que seja." Uma menina loira com seus cabelo amarrado num curto rabo de cavalo para cima e olhos verdes brilhantes, ela tem uma bela figura feminina, mas seu corpo não tem curvas tão acentuadas. A garota vestia um short jeans muito curto e usava um top branco para cobrir os seios e para completar duas botas negras, além disso uma jaqueta vermelha e um colar. Ela então saiu do aeroporto carregando sua mala numa das mãos. Ela então começou a andar pela a cidade até que encontrou uma grupo de motoqueiros.  
"Hey mocinha gostaria de brincar conosco?" Um motoqueiro perguntou.  
"Adoraria." Ela respondeu caminhando até eles.  
"Sério que isso funcionou? Vem para o papai gracinha." Ele disse.  
"Vocês são bem devagar, mas eu acho que eu vou gostar de ficar com essa daqui." Ela falou segurando no guidom de uma das motos, nesse instante todos os motoqueiros caem no chão desmaiados.  
"Nunca me chame de gracinha. Meu nome é Mordred aquela que nasceu para governar." A garota disse subindo numa das motos e dirigindo até o seu destino.

 **Quem não conhece Mordred ela é um personagem da Série Fate, não perguntem como Vali a colocou na sua nobreza pois eu irei explicar daqui há alguns capítulos. De qualquer maneira espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Sim algo importante! Com ela os leitores já devem saber como vão montar a Nobreza de Vali deixem nos comentários como ela ficou na sua opinião e chutem quem são as peças de mutação ou não, tem alguns e eu só irei revelar quando estiver completa. É isso deixem seus comentários e favoritem**


	10. Chapter 10

**Olá a todos. Voltamos com mais um capítulo da Nobreza do Lucífer, dessa vez teremos o encontro de personagens apresentados no capítulo anterior espero que gostem. Boa leitura.**

 **1**

"Boa tarde. Agora Rias por que me chamou? Eu não trouxe nenhum servo novo. Então o que foi? Não sabe que eu ainda tenho aversão a sua presença desagradável?" Vali disse na frente da sala do Clube de Ocultismo seguida de perto por sua nobreza.  
"Isso mesmo você é bastante irritante." Raynare falou.  
"Ara ara parece que alguém não aprendeu o seu lugar?" Akeno disse sorrindo.  
"Akeno não precisamos desse tipo de comentários agora." Rias avisou.  
"De qualquer jeito Rias por que nos chamou?" Issei questionou.  
"Bem você disse que era a representante da Grigori? Então senhora representante temos um problema." Rias disse debochando de Raynare.  
"O que seria esse problema tão grande que a Herdeira do Clã Gremory não consegue resolver?" Raynare devolveu no mesmo tom o que ganhou uma risadinha de Vali, Issei e Kuroka.  
Rias olhou furiosa para a menina e disse. "Se é assim então podem assumir." A ruiva abriu as portas do Clube de Ocultismo, no meio da sala estava duas garotas em pé vestindo capaz da igreja e nos cantos da sala Kiba e Koneko os observavam.  
"Irina?" Issei disse olhando para a garota de cabelos castanhos.  
"Issei-kun é você?" Irina falou.  
"Realmente faz muito tempo não é Irina?" Issei disse.  
"Issei você virou um demônio? Como isso aconteceu?" Irina perguntou chateada.  
"Longa história. Então o que trás vocês aqui?" Issei falou seriamente.  
"Então você é o representante da Grigori o qual ouvimos falar?" Xenovia disse se virando para encará-lo.  
"Não. Isso é problema dela." Issei respondeu puxando Raynare para a frente do grupo.  
A menina um pouco surpresa pelas ações coçou a bochecha com a ponta do dedo e perguntou. "Em que eu posso ajudá-las?"  
"Antes de tudo por que não ficamos mais a vontade? Embora seja uma situação gravíssima, podemos ao menos descansar um pouco enquanto temos chance." Rias ofereceu caminhando até sua cadeira e se sentando com sua nobreza do seu lado.  
"Eu acho que dessa vez ela tem razão." Vali disse caminhando até o sofá e se sentando nele com Issei e Raynare do seu lado, Kuroka sentou na borda e Tobichi ficou em pé do lado de Asia.  
"Compreendo." Xenovia disse se sentando numa das cadeiras com Irina se sentando na do lado ficando a direita do grupo de Vali.  
"Então o que aconteceu? Eu acho que posso ter uma ideia?" Raynare perguntou.  
"Com exceção da que está perdida há muito tempo, a igreja está em posse de seis excaliburs que estão muito bem guardadas. Entretanto, três delas foram roubadas por anjos caídos." Irina explicou fazendo o pessoal do grupo de Rias ficar preocupado.  
Raynare deu um tapa forte na sua testa e disse. "Eu sabia."  
"A que eu carrego é uma das seis que estão nas mãos da igreja. E chamada a Espada Sagrada da Destruição, Excalibur Destructor." Xenovia disse.  
"E a que eu tenho é a Espada Sagrada da Mímica, Excalibur Mimic." Irina falou.  
Dessa vez foi a vez de Vali se dar um tapa. "Então eles mandaram duas excalibur para recuperar as três que foram roubadas?"  
"Uma terceira pessoa com a última Excalibur está escondida para recuperar as nossas se falharmos." Irina disse.  
"Então o que vocês querem de nós?" Rias exigiu da dupla.  
"Esse assunto é entre nós e os caídos. Simplesmente não queremos a sua a intervenção desnecessária dos demônios dessa cidade." Xenovia respondeu.  
"Isso é algo sério de se dizer, você acha que juntaríamos forças com os anjos caídos por causas dessas espadas?" Rias ameaçou.  
"E você já não tem. Você mesmo disse que ela é a representante da Grigori, ou seja, o fato dela está aqui podemos sugerir uma cooperação entre vocês." Xenovia disse apontando para Raynare.  
"Não nos coloque no mesmo barco que ela." Raynare falou.  
"Ela tem razão. Nós não possuímos nenhuma filiação com os demônios, muito menos com o clã Gremory e sua herdeira. Nós somos grupos muito diferentes e fazer tal insinuação me deixa enjoada." Vali respondeu.  
"Entendo. Contudo, a existência de espadas sagradas são uma ameaça para os diabos, os anjos caídos não pensam dessa forma? Caso isto aconteça eu irei exterminá-los mesmo que você seja a irmãzinha de um dos Maous." Xenovia disse.  
"Entenda uma coisa como herdeira do Clã Gremory eu nunca iria fazer tal ato como se juntar a um dos caídos, isso seria uma mancha para o meu clã. Se puder podemos até oferecer suporte a vocês." Rias declarou.  
"Mesmo a irmãzinha do Maou não é tão tola assim. Mesmo assim tudo que queremos é a sua confirmação na não intervenção desse conflito." Xenovia pediu.  
"Eu aceito." Rias disse.  
"E eu recuso." Vali afirmou fazendo todos olharem para ela.  
"Meu Rei tem razão estamos numa situação delicada, mesmo você, Xenovia Quarta portadora da Duradal, não pode fazer muita coisa contra o nosso inimigo atual. Por isso tenho uma oferta." Raynare declarou surpreendendo a menina de cabelos azuis.  
"Você disse que era a representante da Grigori, então o que nos diz sobre a situação atual?" Rias pediu.  
"Primeiro de tudo gostaria de fazer um pedido de desculpas por parte da minha facção, segundo depois de tudo isso acabar iremos devolver as espadas excaliburs roubadas para a sua origem e terceiro queremos sua ajuda para lidarmos com o dicidente rebelde que causou todos esses problemas." Raynare ofereceu ignorando o Rei Ruivo.  
"Você está dizendo que sua facção não tem nada haver com os roubos da Excalibur?" Irina pediu.  
"Exatamente. Isso tudo foi causado pelas as ações individuais de Kokabiel, contudo qual grupo não contém seus dissidentes?" Raynare questionou.  
"Demônios fazendo parte da Facção dos anjos caídos que engraçado." Xenovia zombou.  
"Engraçado é a sua missão suicida, a igreja ficou louca se pensou que vocês tem até 1% de chance de derrotar Kokabiel." Raynare devolveu.  
"Chega vocês duas." Vali ordenou. "Infelizmente, não podemos cumprir seu pedido de não intervenção. Se isso foi tudo então essa reunião foi inútil, contudo vou avisando é melhor vocês aproveitarem essas espadas enquanto podem. Meu Cavalheiro está chegando. Ou ele vai reclamar a espada ou destruí-la por completo." Vali disse se levantando e caminhando até a porta.  
Xenovia começou. "Se nos encontrarmos de novo não espere que seja em condições amigáveis..."  
"Valerie. Valerie Hyodou." Ela respondeu abrindo a porta.  
"Espere! Você é Asia Argento?" Xenovia disse apontando para a loira.  
"Argento? Você quer dizer a Sacerdotisa Santa? E pensar que alguém como ela se juntaria aos demônios." Irina comentou.  
"Vocês estão dizendo que ela é a donzela capaz de curar qualquer espécie?" Rias disse com seus olhos brilharam vermelho.  
"Hey você ainda segue Deus mesmo se juntando aos demônios." Irina perguntou.  
"Eu não posso abandonar a minha fé assim. Eu ainda a mantenho dentro de mim, mesmo sem Deus." Asia declarou sorrindo.  
"Besteira alguém que foi abandonada por Deus não tem o direito de dizer isso. Você devia ser executada agora por tal heresia." Xenovia afirmou.  
"Quando o homem é abandonado pelo seu Deus ele procura o Diabo." Issei afirmou colocando Asia atrás dele protetoramente. "Quem sabe um dia você também nos procure?"  
"Besteira! Eu não quero estar na sua presença nem mais por um minuto. Irina vamos!" Xenovia disse irritada saindo da sala.  
"Tanto faz. Tobichi." Vali falou.  
"Certo, Meu Mestre." A garota de cabelos cinzas disse convocando um círculo mágico embaixo deles e os mandando para casa.  
"O que iremos fazer agora Bunchou?" Akeno perguntou.  
"Iremos com calma. Afinal, eu acho que encontrei o meu novo Bispo." Rias respondeu sorrindo.

 **2**

"Por que ela não funcionou?" Essas foram suas últimas palavras antes de mergulhar na inconsciência.  
"Errado ela funcionou, apenas eu sou poderoso demais para você." Mordred disse agarrando a espada caída. "Então esse é um dos pedaços. Interessante. Ele é muito diferente do outro." Ela falou balançando um pouco a espada. "Sabe o que eu acho estranho é isso." O Cavalheiro se questionou segurando uma pequena joia na mão. "Vocês da igreja se acham tão bonzinhos e tal, mas sua própria fé cega não lhes permite enxergar as atrocidades que vocês cometem. Ainda consigo ouvir os gritos e os choros das crianças presas nesse cristal. Isso é irritante." Mordred disse o esmagando liberando as almas presas dentro dele. "Vão podem ir, eu sei o quanto dói ficar amarrado nesse mundo dessa maneira." Ela disse enquanto os espíritos voavam em direção ao céu. 

**A relação de Rias e Vali ainda é muita tensa em virtudes dos acontecimentos do arco passado, Rias se sente um pouco inferior a Vali e como uma boa Hater tenta desprestigiar a menina em cada oportunidade possível, também vimos o caso de arrogância de Xenovia o que irá fazer se encaixar perfeitamente na nobreza de Rias e por último vimos Asia que embora saiba da morte Deus não perdeu sua fé, mas agora enxerga o mundo melhor do que viver na ignorância cega. Também vimos a perda de uma das Excaliburs para as mãos de Mordred e o fato curioso no final que irá se explicado mais adiante. Então é isso espero que tenham aproveitado e até a próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pessoal outro capítulo da Nobreza do Lucífer, essa saga que está chegando no final. Devemos ter mais uns dois capítulos e espero que vocês estejam curtindo. Agora Boa Leitura.**

 **1**

Na frente de uma construção uma grande confusão estava sendo feita, no meio dela estava um padre e um bispo que estavam cercados por diabos e exorcistas, Freed e Valper estavam cercados por Xenovia, Kiba, Irina, Koneko e Saji e estavam prestes a fugir. Contudo, uma espada veio voando acertando o ombro e Freed e o mandando voando até a construção aonde o prendeu na parede.

"Então você é o cara que roubou as Excaliburs?" Mordred perguntou olhando para a figura de cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos usando roupas de padre.

"Parece que temos mais insetos para matar." Freed disse sorrindo insanamente enquanto arrancava a espada de seu ombro machucado.

"Não me compare com esses pirralhos." A loira falou chateada.

"Ora que oportunidade de ouro. Quem diria que literalmente uma Excalibur iria vir voando para você Freed." Valper brincou.

"Uma Excalibur?" Saji perguntou.

"Não pode ser. Essa espada devia estar muito bem guardada!" Xenovia acusou.

"Irina-san essa espada?" Koneko questionou.

"Essa é a Excalibur Blessing, a Espada Sagrada de Cristo, ela pode enfraquecer os diabos." Valper respondeu.

"Opa eu acho fiz merda." Mordred disse com a mão atrás da cabeça.

"Vamos sair por enquanto Freed." Valper falou explodindo uma bomba de luz cegante que quando ela sumiu a dupla foi embora.

"Estamos indo atrás deles." Xenovia disse enquanto Irina a seguiu.

"Eu também estou indo." Kiba falou as acompanhando.

"Esses garotos são muito afobados. Então alguém topa um lanche noturno?" Mordred perguntou para Saji e Koneko que ainda estavam no local, nesse momento os dois tomaram uma postura prontos para combater o novo inimigo.

"Quem é você?" Koneko disse estreitando os olhos.

"Realmente isso é preocupante." Rias falou saindo de um círculo mágico vermelho com Akeno do seu lado.

"Pode me explicar o que está fazendo aqui Saji?" Sona pergunto saindo de um círculo azul com Tsubaki do seu lado.

"Kaichou." O menino gritou assustado.

"Bunchou." A menina falou.

"Vocês estão ocupados. Acho que nos despedimos por aqui." Mordred disse se virando e começando a caminhar.

"Pare aonde está." Sona advertiu, mas a loira a ignorou completamente e continuou andando. Isso irritou a Sitri que disse. "Tsubaki."

A Rainha Sitri se moveu rapidamente convocando uma lança e a colocou no pescoço da garota. Tsubaki então disse. "Meu Rei a mandou ficar...".

Ela não chegou a terminar a frase pois tinha caído inconsciente no chão, a loira estava com a mão parada no ar como se tivesse golpeado alguma coisa ou melhor alguém. Em menos de um centésimo de segundo, uma velocidade ainda normal para ela, Mordred acertou o pescoço da Rainha Sitri a apagando. Ela então falou. "Eu ouvi, mas eu não me importo."

"Pode ir parando aonde está! Quem é você? E o que está fazendo aqui?" Rias exigiu enquanto sua nobreza cercava a garota, Sona estava ocupada pegando Tsubaki para longe.

"Escuta aqui ruivinha. Eu não preciso responder nenhuma dessas questões. Agora eu estou indo." Ela disse chateada.

"Akeno! Koneko!" Rias gritou enquanto os seus dois servos foram para cima da garota, Akeno com um trovão e Koneko com seus punhos.

"Irritantes." Mordred disse concentrando sua magia nos pés dando um forte impulso para frente saindo do local num único instante, a energia mágica liberada por ela foi forte o bastante para fazer Akeno parar sua magia e fez Koneko ser jogada para trás.

"Quem era ela?" Sona perguntou assustada pela força do inimigo.

"Eu não sei, mas é melhor temos cuidado com ela." Rias avisou.

 **2**

Enquanto isso no quarto de Issei, Vali e sua nobreza estavam sentados jogando videogame. Asia estava preocupada com o andamento da situação, mas seus pensamentos foram substituídos quando Tobichi pediu sua ajuda para o jantar.

"Nya~ Eu estou sentido alguma coisa." Kuroka disse.

"A única coisa que eu sinto é a sua derrota engole essa Brutality!" Vali gritou vitoriosa enquanto via Jason acabar com Sub-Zero no Mortal Kombat.

"Wow! Essa foi para esculachar." Issei comentou.

"Na moral você é muito apelona com o Jason, você só fica dando combo de 40%." Raynare disse.

"Gente eu senti uma explosão mágica." Kuroka falou fazendo todos a ficarem sérios.

"O que aconteceu?" Issei questionou preocupada.

"Eu senti como se...Não! Ela não pode ter chegado!" Kuroka falou preocupada.

"Tobichi!" Vali chamou.

"O que foi Mestra?" Quase instantaneamente a menina entrou no quarto.

"Pessoal estamos de saída, mais uma pessoa do nosso querido grupo chegou a cidade, vamos atrás dela, depois iremos chutar a bunda de Kokabiel." Vali falou com confiança.

"Então vamos galera. Vamos atrás do nosso Cavalheiro rebelde." Issei afirmou saindo do quarto.

 **3**

Depois que o familiar de Rias foi atacada num parque todo o Clube de Ocultismo e os membros do Conselho Estudantil correram em direção ao local, chegando lá eles encontraram Freed sorrindo loucamente para eles. Rias e Sona imediatamente convocaram círculos mágicos prontos para atacarem o padre.

"Espere eu ainda tenho algo para dizer para a ruivinha aqui." Freed apontou para Rias.

"Algo para dizer." Rias disseram parando a sua magia.

"É que o nosso chefe chegou." Freed disse olhando para cima.

Todos seguiram o seu olhar para o alto, acima deles estava um homem de pele pálida de cabelos longos negros, vestindo uma roupa toda preta e olhos vermelho. Ele tinha dez asas negras saindo de suas costas e transmitia uma sensação de poder imensa.

"Um anjo caído. E pelo números de asas, ele é da classe Cadre." Koneko falou.

"Eu diria que é um prazer filha do clã Gremory. Meu nome é Kokabiel." Ele se apresentou.

"Bom dia, Senhor Anjo Caído da Classe Cadre." Rias falou. "Meu nome é Rias Gremory, lhe cumprimento grandiosamente." Rias fala.

"Realmente é uma beleza, você realmente se parece com ele, até mesmo os seus olhos, faz com que eu me torne pasmo." Kokabiel falou.

"Então, o que pretende fazer num local como esse?" Rias questionou.

"Eu pretendo tomar o controle dessa cidade a partir de seu ponto principal que seria a Academia Kuoh." Ele afirmou.

"Se você tomar a Academia até mesmo os Maous irão notar as suas atividades." Sona afirmou.

"Essa é a ideia." Ele diz.

"Se fizer isso, uma guerra entre os Anjos Caídos e os Diabos irá começar novamente." Rias advertiu.

"Eu pensei que roubando a Excalibur iria tornar as coisas mais interessantes, mas apenas duas usuárias e outros exorcistas frágeis vieram." Kokabiel disse chateado. "Sabe o que eu queria no final?" Ele pergunta.

"Uma guerra." Rias diz.

"Exatamente, desde o fim da grande guerra. Eu estive morrendo de tédio, mas mesmo Azazel e Shemhazai não concordaram com uma nova guerra." Kokabiel disse com raiva. "Mas sabe a pessoa que mais odeio é Azazel, depois da guerra ele se tornou louco para pesquisar as Engrenagens Sagradas que ele está se afundando nisso." Ele falou.

"Mesmo assim por que aqui?" Sona perguntou.

"Esse é o lugar perfeito, além do mais que lugar melhor para se começar uma guerra aonde as irmãs de Lúcifer e Leviatã estão reunidas, se usarmos a instituição que estão integradas, então as ondas de magia não serão incomuns." Kokabiel explicou.

"É por isso que eu te adoro chefe." Freed disse, ele expôs o casaco com mais quatro Excalibur. "Vejam o meu presente." Ele sorriu.

"Agora vamos aproveitar uma boa guerra." Kokabiel falou criando quatro lanças de luz e arremessando neles, mas todas elas foram bloqueadas por Rias e Sona.

"Para aonde ele foi?" Saji perguntou quando a fumaça baixou.

"Para lá." Koneko apontou na direção da escola.

"Um anjo caído da Classe Cadre pode destruir toda a cidade." Sona disse.

"Vamos!" Rias disse.

 **4**

Enquanto isso do outro lado da cidade, uma menina loira estava carregando uma garota de cabelos castanhos nas costas que estava bastante machucada.

"Caramba você pesa sabia?" Mordred brincou.

"Talvez seja você que esteja fora de forma por comer muito fast-food." Uma voz familiar disse na noite.

"E impressão minha ou você engordou um pouco? Acho que até uma vaca leiteira ficaria com ciúmes?" Mordred falou.

"Isso é como você trata a sua Mestra? Eu devia lhe punir!" Vali disse saindo das sombras um pouco irritada.

"E ai Mordred já faz um tempo." Issei falou do lado de Vali.

"É bom ver todos vocês de novo." Mordred disse sorrindo vendo o restante do pessoal sair de seus esconderijos. "Principalmente você Issei, eu tinha medi que essa gata não tenha passado pulgas ou raiva para você durante esse tempo."

"Nya~ O que você disse?!" Kuroka falou irritada.

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu fiz questão de tirar todas as pulgas e carrapatos da Kuroka ontem." Tobichi disse.

"Espera ela realmente tinha?" Raynare gritou assustada. "Eu dormir junto com ela ontem na cama de Issei."

"Eu usei um spray no quarto então ele já está devidamente limpo." Tobichi explicou com naturalidade.

"Então o que você está fazendo carregando a Irina?" Issei questionou.

"Esse é o nome dela? Bem eu salvei essa garota de Kokabiel e de um padre, por isso eu tive que fazer uma pequena retirada." Mordred explicou.

"Okay. Tobichi leve ela até Asia. Depois nos encontre." Vali ordenou.

A garota de cabelos cinzas cumpre as ordens imediatamente. "Agora como vamos achar Kokabiel?" Raynare perguntou.

De repente uma luz dourada brilha no horizonte. "Pergunta respondida." Kuroka disse.

"Vamos eu estou com um mal pressentimento." Issei ordenou.

 **Então pessoal finalmente vamos acabar com a parte de só falação da história e vamos para porrada. Agora quem você acha que deve enfrentar quem** **? Mordred contra Freed? Ou Kiba e Xenovia contra Freed? Vali ou Issei contra Kokabiel? Deixem nos comentários sobre o que pode acontecer. Então até a próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pessoal aqui está o penúltimo capítulo desse volume, finalmente o pau está comendo espero que apreciem as lutas. Boa leitura.**

 **1**

"Rias você chamou o seu irmão?" Sona perguntou enquanto erguia uma barreira protetora ao redor da escola.

"Você não chamou a sua irmã." Rias respondeu.

"Você sabe como minha irmã é… seu irmão te ama." Sona rebateu.

"Claro. Além disso não será necessário, nós somos o suficiente para combater Kokabiel." Rias declarou.

"Tudo bem. Só não destruam demais a escola." Sona disse.

"Nós vamos tentar. Pessoal vamos." Rias falou para Akeno, Kiba e Koneko enquanto eles entravam dentro da barreira.

"Bunchou nós vamos conseguir derrotar Kokabiel?" Koneko questionou.

"Eu não sei. Acho que se eu e Akeno lutamos juntas devemos ter uma chance de vencer de uns 40%, enquanto isso vocês vão lidar com Valper e Freed." Rias ordenou.

"Obrigado Bunchou." Kiba disse.

"Não precisa disso Kiba, apenas consiga a sua vingança sobre eles." Rias falou.

"De qualquer maneira Bunchou vamos logo, eu quero aniquilar esse anjo caído desprezível o mais breve possível." Akeno comentou.

"Com todo o prazer." Rias disse acelerando o passo.

Chegando no pátio da escola eles encontraram Valper dentro de um círculo de luz dourada cercada por seis espadas que liberavam uma grande quantidade de energia mágica, no céu um anjo de 10 asas negras estava sentado num trono enquanto sorri arrogante mente cheio de confiança.

"Então quem virá? Sirzechs está a caminho? Ou será Serafall?" Kokabiel questionou.

Rias então começou a responder. "No lugar do meu irmão e da Leviatã, nós..."

Antes que ela pude terminar toda a área do ginásio foi aniquilada da existência por uma lança de luz de Kokabiel, no meio da grande cratera existia uma imensa lança de luz do tamanho de um carro. "Entediante, mas tudo bem. Eu vou me divertir um pouco pelo menos. Agora. Eu deixarei meus bichinhos de estimação lutarem contra vocês." Eles estralou os dedos e do chão saíram duas bestas caninas com três cabeças cada uma.

"Kiba distraia o da esquerda, eu, Akeno e Koneko acabaremos com o outro." Rias ordenou.

Nesse instante Kiba criou uma espada e cortou uma das patas do cerebrus deixando um corte razoável, ele então começou a recuar enquanto o cão o perseguia. Enquanto isso Akeno disparou uma raja da de trovões no rosto do segundo, depois disso Koneko se movimentou para baixo dele e deu um poderoso soco no torso do cachorro o fazendo ficar entre duas patas, Rias aproveitou, porém antes dela lançar uma bola com seu poder da destruição o cão disparou uma rajada de fogo de sua boca o qual ela bloqueou com um círculo mágico. Akeno então usou seu trovão para acertar a besta novamente nas costas a paralisando, o que deu tempo dessa vez para Rias usar o seu poder. Depois disso Koneko deu uma rasteira no cão que perseguia Kiba o derrubando no chão, Xenovia usou a oportunidade para fazer sua entrada e perfura a pele do cachorro com a sua Durandal o fazendo desaparecer.

"Oh a lendária Espada Sagrada Durandal quem diria que eu poderia a ver novamente depois de tantos séculos. Isso até que rendeu um bom espetáculo." Kokabiel comentou.

"Está pronta Freed!" Valper gritou enquanto a luz cessou revelando uma espada.

"YAHOO!" O padre disse surgindo aparentemente do nada pegando a Excalibur.

"Eles juntaram os seis fragmentos da espada." Xenovia disse.

"Você e Kiba podem derrotá-lo Koneko acabe com Valper. Eu e Akeno vamos lidar com Kokabiel." Rias falou.

 **2**

"Então resolveu me encarar Rias Gremory? Você acha que pode me derrotar?" Kokabiel zombou.

"Eu sozinha sou mais que o suficiente." Ela declarou lançando uma serpente com o seu poder da destruição, Kokabiel apenas levantou a mão e rebateu a besta de energia pro outro lado.

"Bunchou deixe diversão para mim também." Akeno falou voando disparando uma rajada de trovões em cima de Kokabiel, ele apenas olhos para cima enquanto a energia era desviada por sua energia mágica.

"Você acha que tem alguma chance também filha de Baraquiel?" Ele questionou.

"Não me coloque com aquele desgraçado!" Akeno gritou irritada lançando uma grande quantidade de energia em Kokabiel que bloqueou com a mão.

"Eu também sou a sua adversária!" Rias afirmou disparando um tiro com todo o seu poder mágico o qual Kokabiel deteve com a sua outra mão.

"Vocês são irritantes." Ele disse jogando o relâmpago de Akeno em Rias e a bola de destruição de Rias em Akeno, os ataques quase mataram as duas porém elas foram salvas por uma lança de luz e correntes mágicas.

"Baraquiel-sensei ficaria com raiva se você fosse morta." Raynare falou na frente de Akeno.

"Você é mais trabalhosa que meus Mestres." Tobichi disse do lado de Rias.

"A quanto tempo Kokabiel?" Vali falou sorrindo com Issei do seu lado.

"Ora ora o que os cachorrinhos de Azazel estão fazendo aqui?" Ele zombou.

"Nós viemos chutar a sua bunda seu anjo demente." Issei respondeu.

 **3**

"Valper eu sou um sobrevivente do Projeto Espada Santa! Depois de se tornar um diabo eu sobrevivi apenas para este momento e agora eu vou ter a minha vingança pelos meus companheiros!" Kiba declarou.

Valper então bate palmas irônicas e diz. "Meus parabéns. Foi graças a vocês que o plano foi um sucesso, inúteis iguais a vocês que não conseguem empunhar uma espada sagrada. Porém, sua vontade foi bastante útil para nós."

"O que?" Kiba questionou.

Valper tira uma pequena joia e diz. "Depois de retirar toda a vontade de vocês esse é o resultado."

"Quando alguém recebe a benção para usar a espada sagrada, a pessoa tem isso colocada dentro de seu corpo. Essa é a vontade de outras pessoas, assim como a sua fé." Xenovia explicou.

"Você matou os meus companheiros apenas para isso!" Kiba gritou.

"Irritantes." Valper falou esmagando a joia fazendo a vontade das pessoas flutuarem para fora gritando horrorizadas. "Vocês não passavam de um ingrediente para os meus planos, objetos facilmente descartáveis."

"Eu vou te matar!" Kiba disparou correndo até ele.

"Sua luta é comigo." Freed disse se movendo rapidamente até ele o bloqueando e jogando o cavalheiro Gremory para trás.

"Kiba-sempai deixe ele comigo." Koneko falou dando um soco na barreira de Valper.

"Eu também estou aqui!" Xenovia gritou tentando atacá-lo com a sua Durandal.

"Isso vai ser interessante." Freed disse enquanto as duas espadas se chocaram.

Freed e Xenovia lutaram um pouco de igual para igual, porém rapidamente o padre começou tomando a vantagem usando sua espada para ficar invisível e atacar rapidamente a exorcista que nem tinha tempo para contra-atacar, Kiba se intrometeu e conseguiu lutar com ele, mas se faltava velocidade para Xenovia força era o diferencial em Kiba, ele era facilmente jogado para a defensiva pelo padre.

"Vocês dois são mais fracos do que eu pensava." Freed zombou e Kiba irritado correu até ele, o padre transformou sua espada num chicote e agarrou a perna dele e o jogou em Xenovia fazendo os dois se baterem.

"Acabe logo com eles Freed." Valper disse enquanto ele descia uma cruz em cima de Koneko no chão.

"Nya~ o que você acha que está fazendo com a minha irmãzinha?" Kuroka perguntou segurando o pulso de Valper o esmagando no processo, ela então jogou o Bispo para longe e aonde ela o tinha segurado estava todo esmagado da espessura de um canudo.

"Valper!" Freed gritou, de repente algo estranho começou a acontecer com a espada a sua energia mágica estava disparando para altos níveis a espada começou a tremer violentamente enquanto apontava para Mordred que estava segurando uma grande espada de prata com detalhes avermelhados. "O que está acontecendo?" Ele questionou.

"Parece que a espada nos reconheceu Clarent, então o que você acha de destruir a Excalibur mais uma vez?" Mordred disse para a sua espada.

 **Pegadinha do malandro rááááááá yeah yeah glu glu. Quem achou que esse capítulo seria a luta entre O Time Vali e Kokabiel se fodeu. Antes de tudo eu tinha que dá a Rias uma chance, uma tentativa ela até que merecia ter a oportunidade de mostrar serviço. Então é isso. No próximo veremos Issei e companhia passando a vara em Kokabiel aguardem. E deixem seus comentários se gostaram, se não podem me xingar também.**


	13. Especial

**Não é um capitulo oficial, porém é a história de como Issei e Azazel se conheceram espero que vocês curtam bem como um especial deste natal. Boa Leitura.**

"Eu sinto muito meu companheiro." Um homem de cabelos negros com pontas douradas de barba usando um roupa toda preta disse colocando a mão sobre seu amigo de longa data.

"Eu pensei que podia protegê-la, poderia distanciar as duas dessas vida que levamos." O outro homem disse enquanto caia de joelhos perante o túmulo escrito nele estava:

 _Shuri Himejima_

"Não faça nenhuma besteira idiota, você ainda tem a sua filha e vamos encontrá-la." Azazel disse.

"Eu sei, mas você pode me deixar sozinho." Baraquiel pediu.

"Como desejar." O Anjo caído disse saindo do local, foi uma semana realmente difícil com o fim de mais uma família de seus compatriotas. Quantas vidas mais seriam necessárias para que isso chegasse ao fim? 'Shemazel e Baraquiel já sofreram, será que minha pequena Ray será a próxima.' Azazel pensou durante sua caminhada, ele chegou até um pequeno parque na cidade e começou a observar os humanos no local. Para ser mais preciso ele olhava para as meninas.

"Hey Tio por que está olhando para a bunda dela?" A voz irritante de um garoto perguntou de seu lado, assustando o anjo caído por ser pego dessa maneira.

"Quieto rapaz, eu não estava olhando." Azazel disse observando o menino, ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos marrons.

"Não adianta mentir Tio eu vi você sorrindo quando espionava aquelas garotas." O garoto falou.

"Certo menino eu estava espionando e daí vai contar para elas?" Azazel desafiou.

"Não. Eu só estava curioso por que você prefere ver a bunda dela quando os peitos da moça ao lado são melhores." O menino respondeu.

Azazel então voltou para observar e o moleque realmente tinha razão, a mulher vizinha aquela tinha um belo par de seios de tamanhos consideráveis e o fato dela está descansado depois de fazer exercícios adiciona a blusa apertada que os detalhava mais ainda enquanto eles subiam e desciam.

"Diga menino qual a melhor parte de uma garota?" Azazel questionou.

"O seus seios é claro, não existe nada melhor que o Oppai." Ele respondeu.

"Diga-me qual é o seu nome?" O anjo caído pediu.

"Eu sou Issei." O menino respondeu.

"Você realmente tem um futuro brilhante como pervertido Issei." Azazel comentou.

"Obrigado." Inacreditável o moleque agradeceu o que muitos consideravam um insulto 'Eu encontrei um diamante bruto!' Azazel pensava exaltado. "Mas eu quero ser um herói."

"Um herói?" Azazel ficou confuso com as palavras.

"Sim ser um Herói lutar contra pessoas más e salvar donzelas em perigo." Issei respondeu.

"Você realmente é uma coisa especial parceiro." Azazel falou.

"Por favor não me chame de parceiro." Issei disse.

"Por que não?" O Anjo caído perguntou curioso.

"Bem é que Draig me chama assim e eu não queria que mais ninguém fizesse isso." Issei respondeu.

"Draig? Como o Dragão Celestial Vermelho?" Azazel questionou.

"Eu acho que é isso, eu nunca presto atenção no que ele diz mesmo afinal é tudo sobre a dominação e derrotar o branco e tal. Ele é bastante irritante quando está acordado." Issei respondeu inocentemente.

'Esse garoto tem um dos Dragões Celestiais dentro de seu corpo e age como se fosse nada especial, espera ele pode me ajudar no desenvolvimento das Engrenagens Artificiais, além disso.' Ele terminou sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Diga Issei se eu pudesse ajudá-lo a se tornar um herói você viria comigo?" Azazel perguntou.

"Eu teria que pedir aos meus pais primeiro." Issei respondeu.

"Pode contar comigo, você será meu novo aprendiz e eu juro que você será o herói supremo." Azazel declarou.

 **Se gostaram por favor marquem a história como favorita e o autor também, você contribuirá muito para o crescimento desse fanfic. Feliz Natal a todos e um Próspero Ano Novo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finalmente iremos encerrar esse volume de DXD, não me matem pois as novas postagens da nobreza de Lúcifer vão sair agora só em 2016. Então não tenho ódio nesse coração, estamos em época de festa e o importante é a gente se divertir. Então Boa leitura a todos.**

 **1**

Ao comando de Mordred sua espada começou a liberar uma grande quantidade de energia como se concordasse com a afirmação. "Calma minha filha rebelde, ainda não está na hora de se rebelar contra o meu pai." Ela disse acalmando a Clarent.

"Quem é você?" Freed questiona.

"Eu sou Mordred Peradron, herdeira do trono de Camelot, destruidora da Excalibur e cavalheira de Vali." A loira respondeu.

"Impossível! O Cavalheiro da traição!?" Xenovia disse chocada.

"Mas eu pensei que ela fosse ele." Kiba comentou.

"As lendas são muito distorcidas com o tempo." Mordred falou.

"Como você está viva? Você devia ter sido morta pelo Rei Arthur?" Valper questionou.

"Eu fui morta. Depois da batalha não foi o corpo do meu Pai que foi sepultado, mas o meu, porém eu fui criada magicamente pela melhor bruxa de todos os tempos. Meu corpo não se decompôs por causa de seu poder, porém minha alma não foi para o inferno ou para o além, invés disso eu fiquei aqui dentro da minha Clarent por vários séculos. Até que eu encontrei ela, Valerie achou minha alma e usando as peças do mal pode me trazer de volta a vida. É impressionante o que essas pecinhas de xadrez podem fazer." Mordred explicou.

"Eu não me importo com essa história bonita. Eu vou matar você!" Freed gritou se tornando invisível.

"Freed não aja por impulso!" Valper gritou.

O padre apareceu atrás da loira deslizando a Excalibur incompleta para acertar o seu pescoço, agindo por instinto Mordred bloqueou a espada de Freed, ele por sua vez usou a habilidade de destruir e colocou uma grande quantidade de energia na espada o qual a loira respondeu girando a Clarent mudando a direção do ataque para o outro lado, isso o deixou aberto para um poderoso soco reforçado de direita que o mandou voando pelos ares até bater numa série de árvores.

"Porcaria!" Freed gritou se levantando. "Eu vou lhe matar!"

O seu corpo então começou a mudar tomando uma forma grotesca, a espada começou a aumentar o seu brilho consideravelmente como se respondesse ao seu desejo. Ele então se moveu rapidamente e num corte vertical usou toda a sua energia para matá-la, o golpe foi tão poderoso que rachou o chão abaixo da garota e uma grande nuvem de poeira subiu para o ar.

"Já acabou Freed?" Mordred perguntou sorrindo bloqueando o ataque com sua arma a segurando com uma mão apenas, o que ninguém sabia é que a garota tinha usado sua mágica para reforçar o seu corpo assim o tornando muito mais forte do que aparentava. "Minha vez."

Mordred então chuta o padre no torso o mandando para trás, depois disso num rápido movimento ela fecha a distância entre eles e num movimento transversal ascendente ela bate a Excalibur com a Clarent quebrando a espada de Freed em pedaços, depois disso ela gira o seu corpo e num rápido movimento corta ele em vários pedacinhos antes de guarda sua espada numa outra dimensão.

"Foi rápida Nya~ Quantas vezes vocês o cortou?" Kuroka questionou.

"32 vezes no primeiro e 64 no segundo ataque." Mordred respondeu.

"Eu só vi o segundo ataque Nya~ Você ficou mais rápida Nya~ Nya~" Kuroka comentou.

"Tanto faz só acabe com ele logo." A loira disse.

"Exibida Nya~." Kuroka falou caminhando até Valper.

"Saia!" Ele gritou disparando rajadas de magia sagrada.

"Por que?" Kuroka disse agora atrás dele. "Você tentou matar a minha irmã isso é imperdoável." Ela declarou.

"Então morra." Ele disse tentando acertá-la com uma cruz sagrada com a outra mão.

"Você não aprende não é?" Kuroka disse agarrando o seu pulso e o esmagando de novo o fazendo gritar. "Desapareça." Ela falou concentrando a sua energia natural no seu dedo e dando um poderoso peteleco na sua testa o fazendo explodir em pedaços.

"Finalmente. Agora vamos aproveitar a luta de Issei um pouco. Quero ver ele chutando a bunda de Kokabiel." Mordred falou se sentando.

"Nya~ espero que seja rápida eu quero dormir um pouco Nya~" Kuroka disse se deitando do lado da loira.

 **2**

"Parece que Freed foi derrotado, mas pensar que quem destruiria a Nova Excallibur seria justamente a pessoa que a quebrou originalmente é algo surpreendentemente. Você tem peças interessantes, parente de Lúcifer." Kokabiel comentou olhando para Vali, toda a nobreza de Rias estranhou o gesto. Pois a única pessoa que estaria relacionada com o Maou Sirzechs seria a menina Gremory.

"Obrigado pelo elogio, é uma pena que você tenha que ser eliminado agora. Então por ordem de Azazel eu, Valerie Lúcifer Hyodou, tenho ordens para lhe prender e levá-lo a julgamento." Vali disse sorrindo cruzando os braços.

"Lúcifer? Não pode ser!" Rias falou abismada.

"Dragon Shoot!" Uma massa de energia vermelha acerta o caído. Todos olharam para Issei que tinha uma ligeira fumaça saindo de sua mão esquerda. Quando ela se foi a sua mão estava em volto de uma luva vermelha com joias verdes com alguns espinhos amarelos. "O que foi? Eu estava cansado de esperar." Ele falou.

"Impaciente como sempre Imperador Vermelho." Kokabiel diz saindo da proteção de suas asas.

"O Imperador Vermelho?" Rias disse confusa.

"Vamos Draigg está na hora da gente brilhar. Balance Breaker." Issei falou.

"Ainda bem que você perguntou parceiro estava cansado de esperar." O Dragão dentro do braço de Issei disse enquanto um brilho vermelho o cobria, num flash de luz a figura de Issei foi substituído por uma armadura vermelha draconiana. As suas asas se abrem e ele voa em direção a Kokabiel.

"O Dragão Imperador Vermelho? Como?! Ele é um Peão?!" Rias gritou e isso fez Vali rir, ainda apoiada em Tobichi ela apontou para Vali indignada. "Você é o Dragão Imperador Branco?! Não é?! Vocês deviam se odiar?! E você ainda é uma traidora?! Como pode usar o nome do meu irmão?!"

"Acho que você está bem." Disse Tobichi saindo do lado dela a fazendo cair no chão desequilibrada.

"Pirralha Gremory. Eu não preciso responder nenhuma dessas questões, além disso o Lucífer é o nome da minha família. Eu sou a bisneta do primeiro Maou Lúcifer, o homem guiou o submundo na Grande Guerra e Matou Deus da Bíblia." Vali disse e isso fez todos congelarem com tal declaração, Xenovia caiu no chão desacreditada. "Além disso, o motivo de Issei ser meu Peão é porque a minha Rainha não era o bastante. Ele levou todos os meus peões e alguns eram de mutação." Valerie declarou.

Depois disso um raio de energia vermelha bateu o chão perto dela. Uma cratera tinha sido formada pelo impacto e de dentro dela saiu um homem com 10 asas negras um pouco machucado e com um fio de sangue saindo de sua boca, o qual ele limpou com a mão. "Esplendido Imperador Vermelho! Faz anos que eu não experimento uma emoção como essa! Me faça me sentir vivo." Kokabiel declarou criando várias lanças de luzes e as arremessando em Issei, fazendo contato com ele.

"Alterar Impacto Sólido!" Podia ser ouvido enquanto Issei surgia ileso, sua armadura tinha mudado ficado mais grossa, mais forte.

"O que é isso?" A grande maioria pensou assustados.

Nessa confusão Issei se moveu para perto de Kokabiel e o socou, o anjo caído iludido tentou bloquear com suas asas, porém a força reforçada perfurou o seu escudo sem o menor trabalho o fazendo vacilar e abrir suas defesas para outro soco diretamente no seu estômago, Issei ainda tentou segurá-lo segurando uma de suas asas, mas a força o mandou para longe. O que deixou o menino segurando uma asa negra na mão enquanto Kokabiel caia no chão.

"Eu acho que estou com uma coisa que lhe pertence." Issei disse sorrindo balançando uma de suas asas.

"Seu desgraçado!" Kokabiel gritou lançando várias lanças de luzes nele, nessa altura do campeonato o poder mágico do caído não era páreo para ele e a proteção de sua armadura e Issei nem se incomodava de desviar dos ataques.

"Se isso é tudo que tem agora é a minha vez! Alterar Presa Explosão!" Issei gritou e sua armadura começou a mudar, a ficar mais leve sendo que a principal mudança foram os dois canhões que surgiram nas suas costas, ele os apontou em direção ao seu inimigo e começou a carregar.

"Não vou deixar!" Kokabiel disse dobrando o número de seus ataques, porém Issei resistia aos inúmeros impactos dos ataques de Kokabiel, graças que ele tinha um corpo draconiano pois se ele fosse um diabo pleno as lanças de luzes poderiam lhe causar um grande dano.

Depois de 20 segundos carregando o canhão finalmente chegou no seu máximo. "Esse é o seu fim Kokabiel. Explosão do Dragão!" O tiro então criou uma fenda e desapareceu, num outro instante ele estava na frente de Kokabiel e o acertou. As ondas de energia foram tão grandes que destruiu a barreira de Sona e obliterou uma grande parte da escola, no meio de uma cratera fumegante Kokabiel estava estirado no chão no linear entre a vida e a morte. A armadura de Issei sumiu e ele estava bastante ofegante e suando muito, o movimento ilegal ainda cobrava um peso pesado sobre ele.

"Você fez muito bem Ise." Vali disse colocando a mão no seu ombro.

"Eu estou um pouco cansado." Ele respondeu.

O cavalheiro Lucífer apareceu atrás da dupla com um gato preto em seu ombro dormindo. "Deixa disso Issei." Mordred falou dando um tapa nas suas costas o que fez ele cair no chão. "Opa foi mal." Ela diz.

"Issei você ainda tá vivo?" Raynare perguntou do seu lado o cutucando.

"Não me trate como seu eu estivesse morto." Issei reclamou no chão enquanto Vali o ajudava.

"Eu acho que seria bom irmos para casa. Mestre Issei precisa de repouso. Eu irei mandar Kokabiel para o Senhor Azazel" Tobichi afirmou fazendo o corpo do anjo caído desaparecer em luzes brancas.

"Pode nos levar então." Vali ordenou e a menina fez justamente isso.

Espero que tenham gostado e aproveitado esse capítulo e eu não tenho muito o que fala, isso chega até ser um pouco estranho. Contudo, eu só tenho a desejar a todos um Feliz Natal, um Bom 2016 e Boas Festas a todos. E lembrando para deixarem os seus comentários, marcarem a história como favorita ou para segui-la, isso é muito importante para o crescimento do fanfic e da própria história em si.


End file.
